Matrimonio sin amor - Fic Rizzles, español
by SASHANGIE
Summary: (Fic Rizzles) ¿Qué pasará cuando Kevin descubra que su mujer, Maura Isles, le está siendo infiel con su mejor amiga Jane Rizzoli? ( 18)
1. ¿Hasta que la infidelidad nos separe?

**Maura Isles**, casada con Kevin desde hace diez años. Ambos tienen una hija de cuatro años de edad.

**Jane Rizzoli**, divorciada desde hace dos años de Allison, la que fue su mujer por cinco años.

**¿Qué pasará cuando Kevin descubra que Maura le está siendo infiel con su mejor amiga Jane?**

**Personajes Principales:** Maura Isles (forense), Jane Rizzoli (detective)

**Personajes Secundarios:** Tommy (detective), Martina, Patrick, Ángela, Kevin.

Este fic tiene casi las **mismas características** de la serie _**R&I**_ en cuanto a la **relación de amistad entre Jane y Maura** se refiere **pero** con la diferencia de que desde hace aproximadamente tres años _**Rizzles**_empezaron a tratarse con un cariño más especial que el de dos simples amigas…

**No soy creadora ni dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de este fic, sí lo soy de la historia que leeréis durante todo este fic. (Historia catalogada como _M_ por su vocabulario soez y posibles escenas para mayores de 18)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic: Matrimonio sin amor.<strong>

**Capítulo: 01.**

"_**¿Hasta que la infidelidad nos separe?**_**"**

—Buenas noticas Maura. Este fin de semana no tengo que trabajar —Jane se acercó hasta Maura rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos mientras depositaba tiernos y juguetones besos en el cuello de la forense.

—Detente, por favor —Pidió Maura secamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Vaciló— ¿No estamos a solas en tu despacho doctora Isles? Las persianas están bajadas.

Sonrió pícaramente y buscó la boca de Maura pero esta la rechazó informándole de que…:

—No quiero que seas tan cariñosa conmigo si no tienes pensado tener algo serio entre nosotras —Sentenció una seria Maura que miraba para otro lado evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Jane.

— ¿Perdona? —Jane frunció el ceño. Se separó de ella lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara.

—Lo que has escuchado —Puso una mano entre ambas para separar a Jane pero sin ser brusca. La miró—. No quiero que nos tratemos con tanto cariño si solo vamos a ser amigas.

—Maura… ¿recuerdas que fuimos las dos quienes decidimos que lo mejor era solo ser amigas con _derecho_?

—Ya lo sé, y por eso mismo no quiero que me trates como si fuésemos pareja.

—Un momento… —Sonrió— ¿A tu peculiar manera me estás queriendo decir que ya tienes muy claro dejar a tu marido?

—No, y borra esa sonrisa —Ordenó Maura.

— ¿Entonces…a dónde quieres llegar diciéndome todo esto?

—A ningún lugar, solo te aviso que desde hoy vamos a tratarnos como lo que somos, dos simples amigas sin ningún tipo de beneficio.

El seco comportamiento de Maura tenía una explicación; Allison, la ex mujer de Jane. Últimamente se veían mucho pero anoche la gota colmó el vaso cuando Maura vio en el parking del trabajo a Jane y Allison en actitud cariñosa para acto seguido marcharse juntas en el mismo coche.

—Ven, intentemos resolver esta conversación como adultas —Propuso Jane quien agarró la mano de Maura y la llevó hasta la mesa del escritorio del despacho de la rubia. Jane se sentó en la mesa con los pies apoyados en el suelo y colocó a Maura frente a sí—. ¿Maura, quieres que seamos pareja formal? ¿Vas a separarte de tu marido?

—Yo no he dicho eso —Maura en todo momento se mostraba seria pero visiblemente vulnerable con esta situación.

— ¿Pero es lo que quieres?

—Quiero intentar algo serio contigo, pero si no estás dispuesta a dejar a tu ex mujer entonces no quiero nada contigo excepto una amistad.

— ¿Perdón? Te recuerdo que eres tú la que sigue casada, créeme que no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada —Informó calmadamente.

—No te he pedido nada. Y será mejor que te vayas Jane, esta conversación no terminará muy… —Es interrumpida.

— ¡Sí lo has hecho! Me pides que deje a Allison, persona de la cual ya estoy divorciada hace años, pero se te olvida que eres tú quien al terminar la jornada de trabajo regresas todos los días a casa junto a tu marido. Por cierto, marido con el que sigues viviendo en una gran mentira —Se puso de pie permaneciendo frente a ella.

— ¿¡Se te olvida lo que tú haces Jane!? Legalmente estás separada de tu ex mujer pero sigues viéndote con ella a menudo en la intimidad y no precisamente para dormir. Estás con ella mucho tiempo como para solamente ser "ex pareja" —Con las manos Maura dibujó comillas en el aire nombrando las dos últimas palabras.

—Por última vez Maura, ¡eres tú quien todavía tiene marido! —Resopló indignada.

— ¡Pero también tengo una hija! Si me divorcio de mi marido será Martina quién pagará las consecuencias.

—Me parece fantástico que pienses en el bien de tu hija, ¿pero sabes qué? creo que en el futuro lo que más le va a doler a ella es darse cuenta de que su madre sigue sufriendo al estar casada con un hombre al que no ama, ¡con un hombre al que no quiere desde hace muchísimo tiempo! Y tenías razón, es mejor que seamos solamente dos simples amigas sin beneficios.

Sin más, Jane se marchó del despacho. Sin duda hoy era una de las veces que más enfadada estaba con Maura. Por otro lado la reacción de la forense no era lógica porque tenía marido, pero no podía dejar de sentir celos por Jane.

* * *

><p>—Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día de trabajo? —Preguntó Kevin al otro lado del teléfono— Siento mucho no estar en casa hasta mañana, ya sabes como es mi trabajo…<p>

—No te preocupes cariño. Mi día ha ido _bien_, ¿y el tuyo?

—Como siempre —Kevin hizo una pequeña pausa—. Maura, ¿todo va bien? Tu tono de voz suena distante.

—Sí, todo va bien. Solo estoy algo cansada. ¿Quieres hablar con Martina?

—Sí por favor, pásamela.

—De acuerdo —Maura alzó la voz para que su hija la escuchase desde el otro lado del pasillo—. Martina, es papá por teléfono. Quiere hablar contigo, ven.

La pequeña Martina no tardó en ir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono. Una vez allí habló un rato con su padre, lo hacía siempre que este se ausentaba por motivos de trabajo.

* * *

><p>—Papa me ha dicho que no viene mañana a tiempo para llevarme al parque de atracciones —Martina se llevó las manos a los ojos para restregárselos mientras que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el llanto salía desde lo más profundo de su ser.<p>

—Mi vida… —Maura frunció el ceño cuando vio el rostro de su hija. Su corazón se rompía en pedazos—. Ya sabes que papá trabaja muchas horas y a veces muy lejos de casa… —Abrazó a su hija intentando consolarla.

No era la primera vez que Kevin fallaba a su hija prometiéndole cosas que no siempre podía cumplir.

—Pero papá antes de irse me dijo que mañana íbamos al parque de atracciones.

Para Maura tampoco era la primera vez que por culpa de Kevin tenía que buscarse una excusa para que su hija no empezara a perder la credibilidad a las promesas falas de su padre.

—Martina mi vida, mírame —Con ambas manos acarició la cara de Martina—. Papá dijo que te llevaría al parque de atracciones pero recuerda que él está en otra ciudad y los aviones no siempre salen a la hora que nosotros queremos.

— ¿Y por qué no alquila un avión? Cuando nuestro coche se rompe el alquila uno nuevo.

— ¿Alquilar un avión? Eso cuesta muchísimo dinero cariño. ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa?

— ¿El qué?—Preguntó la pequeña estando un poco más calmada.

—Ya sabes que yo no puedo llevarte al parque de atracciones porque mañana trabajo pero, ¿qué tal si hoy en lugar de cenar en casa cenamos lo que queramos en el _Dirty Robber_?

— ¿En el bar? —Preguntó no estando muy segura.

—Sí, ¿quieres ir? —Esperó su respuesta con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! —Abrazó a su madre efusivamente. Nada quedaba de las lágrimas que minutos antes había derramado por saber que se quedaría sin ir a las atracciones junto a su padre.

—Si quieres que nos vayamos coge tu abrigo y nos vamos ya mismo.

Su hija exclamó de felicidad mientras corría por el pasillo pero en cambio Maura no parecía estar tan contenta, Kevin le fallaba a su hija una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos más tarde, justo cuando Maura y su hija entraron en el bar…<strong>

— ¡Jaaaane! —Martina corrió hasta ella y le abrazó a ambas piernas cuando llegó a su lado.

— ¿Martina? —Preguntó sorprendía. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada de la pequeña— ¡Hola cariño! —Jane sonrió al mismo tiempo que la cargaba en brazos— Princesa, ¿cómo estás? —La abrazaba llenándola de besos en la mejilla.

—Bien —Se abrazó al cuello de Jane—. ¿Sabes qué?, voy a comer una hamburguesa.

— ¿¡Hamburguesa!? —Puso cara de sorpresa— Eso está muy bien —Sonrió mirándola.

Maura fue hasta la barra del bar, junto a su hija y Jane.

—Hola Jane —El corazón de Maura latía a un ritmo bastante rápido.

—Hola Maura —La miró por segundos. Era la primera vez que se veían después de la conversación que mantuvieron esta mañana en el despacho de Maura, ahora su corazón también latía rápido.

Ni Maura ni Jane sabían muy bien que decir, intentaban comportarse con normalidad frente a Martina.

—Mi vida, voy a pedir la cena y luego nos lavamos las manos ¿de acuerdo? —Su hija asintió con la cabeza.

—Jane, ¿dónde está tu hermano Tommy? —Preguntó una vergonzosa Martina que permanecía en los brazos de la detective.

— ¿Tu novio Tommy? —Le corrigió Jane con una sonrisa— Mira —señaló con el dedo índice—, ¿ves aquella señora con abrigo azul? —La pequeña asintió mirando donde ella le indicaba—, pues el chico de la derecha que está de espaldas es Tommy.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir con él? —Puso su mejor sonrisa mirando a Maura. Le encantaba estar con Tommy porque siempre que la veía jugaba con ella o simplemente le hacía reír.

—Claro que sí, pero nada de correr.

Jane bajó a Martina para que pudiese ir hasta aquella mesa, aproximadamente les separaban siete metros. Ambas siguieron con la mirada a la niña para comprobar que llegaba hasta la mesa donde estaban Ángela y Tommy.

— ¿Os vais ya o acabáis de llegar? —Preguntó Maura. Fue una de esas preguntas sin importancia que se hacen para romper un incómodo silencio.

—Nos vamos ya, justo iba a pagar —Evitó mirarla.

—Bien —Tomó aire controlando su nerviosismo. Se armó de valor y volvió a mirarla—. Jane, siento lo de esta mañana en el despacho.

—Sí, yo también. No debimos comportarnos así y menos en el trabajo —Sonrió de lado intentando que el momento fuese más fácil para ambas, también estaba nerviosa—. Por mi parte está todo bien —Jane volvió la vista a la barra intentando buscar con la mirada a alguien que le cobrase lo antes posible para marcharse.

—Jane, ¿no crees que tenemos que hablar?

A Maura no le gustaba estar enfadada con Jane, siempre intentaba arreglar las cosas con ella lo antes posible.

—No lo sé, pero de ser así no creo que sea el momento indicado. Necesitaba distraerme y pasar un rato con mi familia para olvidarme de ciertos temas —la discusión y el motivo por el cual ambas estaban enfadas—, así que no quiero hablar contigo de nada en este momento— Jane volvió a pedir por segunda vez la cuenta, había mucha gente en el bar y parecía ser que se habían olvidado de ella.

—De acuerdo, no era mi intención incomodarte —Sustituyo su tono de voz normal por uno que sonó bastante irónico—. Había olvidado que últimamente tus únicos momentos de comodidad son con tu ex…

Maura le dedicó una mirada fulminante mientras abandonaba la barra para ir hasta la mesa donde estaba el resto de la familia Rizzoli, una vez allí los saludó cariñosamente como de costumbre y de la nada establecieron una conversación.

—Por cierto Maura, ¿mi hermana ya te avisó del cumpleaños de mi hijo? —Preguntó Tommy.

Hace unos días él le había dado a Jane la invitación de Martina para que se la hiciera llegar a Maura.

—Sí, ya me dio la invitación, gracias —Respondió Maura.

—No hay de qué. Contamos contigo como el año pasado, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí, allí estaré.

Desde la barra, Jane no dejaba de mirar a Maura, le encantaría estar a solas con ella en este momento. No tardó en pagar y regresar a la mesa donde estaba su familia.

—Martina ya hay menos gente así que vamos a pedir la cena, despídete de todos —Pidió con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña que no podía disimular su fascinación por Tommy.

—Vale mamá —Por supuesto fue Tommy a quien primero despidió Martina, luego hizo lo mismo con Ángela y finalizó la despedida con Jane.

Ángela y Tommy conocían perfectamente a Jane y Maura, sabían que algo no muy bueno estaba sucediendo entre ambas y por eso hicieron el momento lo más rápido posible, sin más pausas se despidieron de Maura y de su hija mientras que Rizzles se despidieron con un simple: "_hasta luego_", acto seguido los Rizzoli se marcharon del bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Es sábado y Maura trabajaba media jornada, se suponía que Martina pasaría el día con su padre pero eso no iba a ser posible así que se llevaría a la pequeña al trabajo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, Martina se divertía en el trabajo de su madre pero lógicamente siendo ajena a los cadáveres y autopsias en las que trabajaba Maura.

— ¿Puedo ver a Jane? —Preguntó Martina desde el asiento trasero del coche.

—Está trabajando cariño. Si baja a mi despacho la veras, ¿ok?

— ¿Y por qué no subimos a su trabajo? Yo quiero verla, por favor mami vamos a verla.

—Pero cariño no sé si hoy podremos verla —Maura conducía pero a ratos miraba a su hija por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Y a Tommy? ¿Podemos ver a Tommy? —Preguntó esperanzadora.

— ¿Para qué quieres ver a Tommy? —Sonrió.

—Porque es mi novio y tengo que saludarlo… —Martina se tapó la cara presa de la timidez.

—Vale, solo estaba preguntando.

Maura aparcó el coche en el parking del trabajo, le quitó el cinturón a su hija y después de bajarla cerró el coche. Agarradas de la mano fueron juntas al ascensor que las llevaría directas a la planta del trabajo.

—De acuerdo cariño, nada de salir de mi despacho y recuerda que si quieres ir al baño tienes que pedirme permiso, ¿lo recordaras, cierto? —Así evitaba que su hija saliese del despacho y corriese el riesgo de ver algún cadáver en la mesa de autopsias. Para hoy no tenía previsto ninguna autopsia pero prefería ser precavida.

* * *

><p><strong>11:15<strong>, Maura subió a la planta de la comisaria para entregarle a Jane y Korsak unos documentos. Hasta entonces, y desde ayer, no se había encontrado con Jane así que decidió aprovechar el momento…

—Jane, me gustaría enseñarte algo —Alzó unas hojas que tenía en la mano haciéndole creer que eso era lo que quería mostrarle—. ¿Puedes venir un momento? —le señaló otra zona de la comisaria.

— ¿Qué sucede Maura? —Se encontraban en la zona de los asesores, en un rincón apartado ya que Maura había insistido.

—Llevamos desde ayer sin hablarnos y solo intervenimos en una misma conversación para tratar temas de trabajo. ¿Vamos a estar así toda la vida? —Hablaban con cuidado de que nadie las escuchase.

—No, solo hasta que te separes de tu marido. Cuando eso pase estaré encantada de hablar contigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo me dices lo que tengo que hacer o no con mi vida privada? —Ambas controlaban de reojo por si alguien pasaba cerca y tenían que cambiar de tema o guardar silencio.

—Desde que nos acostamos juntas y empiezo a tener sentimientos por ti, ¿te parece un motivo razonable?

—Vamos Jane… —Resopló y se pasó la palma de la mano por la frente y parte del rostro—. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —amabas se referían a lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Jane… —Suspiró pidiendo una tregua.

— ¡No Maura! contéstame. ¿Estás enamorada de tu marido?

—Sabes que no. Y baja la voz —Pidió recordándole que no estaban en privado.

— ¿Y porque sigues a su lado? No estarías cometiendo un delito si decides divorciarte.

—Por favor, otra vez no. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedo divorciarme.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? Vas a pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de una persona que no quieres. ¿De verdad no te importa vivir sin felicidad?

—Soy feliz Jane —Aquella frase no sonó muy convincente.

— ¿Eres feliz? —Jane puso cara de sorpresa— Llevas casada con Kevin diez años pero hace más de seis vuestro amor se terminó. Un año más tarde quisisteis tener un hijo para intentar salvar vuestra relación y ahora, cinco años después, vuestra relación sigue sin funcionar. ¿Sabes cuál es el motivo de que no funcione? el nulo sentimiento de amor y cariño entre vosotros dos. ¿De verdad eres feliz? yo creo que no Maura.

—Tengo una hija, ella es el único motivo de mi felicidad.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué no te separas de Kevin!? Tu hija te va a seguir queriendo si eres madre divorciada.

La paciencia de Maura tocó fondo haciéndola reaccionar de una manera bastante seria y enfadada.

— ¡Basta! ¡No sigas con esto! —Con la mano Maura se abrió camino entre su cuerpo y el de Jane— Y hazme un favor…no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida familiar, ¡no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo! —Maura la fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido regresó a su despacho, allí Martina la esperaba con Susie.

* * *

><p>—Maura, ¿podemos hablar? ¡Ey Maura, espera! —Jane comenzó a caminar más rápido por el pasillo después de ver como Maura la escuchó y decidió ignorarla. Habían pasado tan solo quince minutos de su última <em>charla <em>en aquel rincón de comisaria.

—Ahora no Jane —En ningún momento dejó de caminar.

—Maura espérame —Consiguió alcanzarla y mantener el ritmo de sus pasos a ras de ella—. Sé que estás enfadada y por eso vengo. No debí hablarte así y mucho menos meterme en tu vida. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te he dicho que ahora no Jane. —Intentó entrar en la morgue, tenía que hacerlo porque era la única manera de acceder a su despacho.

— Maura por favor —Le agarró del brazo impidiendo que entrase. Con cuidado jaló del brazo de ella obligándola a permanecer en el pasillo.

— ¿¡Que quieres Jane!? —Por fin la miró a los ojos— Mi hija está ahí dentro, no es el momento de hablar —Su mirada era seria.

— ¿Martina está aquí? ¿¡Y por qué no me has avisado!? —Soltó a Maura poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra— Sabes que me encanta estar con ella.

—A ella también le encanta estar contigo y esta mañana quería verte pero le dije que no era muy seguro que pudiese hacerlo, volví a recordar que últimamente parece que te diviertes solo con personas como Allison… —Maura enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que alzaba la barbilla siendo irónica.

— ¿Otra vez Maura? ¿En serio? —Resopló— De acuerdo, dime algo. ¿Martina está sola en tu despacho? —Maura negó con la cabeza y Jane prosiguió— Bien, entonces te vienes conmigo —Agarró la mano de Maura y tiró de ella obligándole a que caminase por el pasillo.

— ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo Jane? —Caminaba siendo guiada por la detective— Ayer te marchaste de mi despacho muy enfadada y en el bar parecías no querer ni verme…

— ¿Qué más da eso? —Jane hablaba mientras caminaba rumbo al baño— Hace como quince minutos eras tú la que se enfadó yéndose de la comisaria y mírate ahora, me estás hablando.

Juntas entraron a uno de los baños y Jane cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Bien, estamos enfadadas desde ayer y hoy es momento de solucionarlo. Al igual que tú yo tengo mi orgullo pero estoy dispuesta a tragármelo para intentar calmar nuestro enfado.

—Me parece bien. No tengo tiempo que perder porque mi hija y el trabajo me esperan, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero que hablemos pero sin ser irónicas ni andarnos por las ramas. A mí tampoco me gusta que estemos molestas, ¿podemos pasar página respecto a lo de ayer y comportarnos como siempre?

"_¿Cómo siempre?_" repitió en su interior Maura quien en estos momentos estaba dispuesta a tirarse sobre Jane y atacar una y otra vez aquellos perfectos labios.

— ¿No tienes nada más que decirme Jane? Ayer intenté hablar contigo en el bar pero a cambio tú fuiste un tanto borde conmigo.

— ¡Arggg! —Jane resopló e intentó controlar sus nervios. Se tragó su orgullo y continuó— Perdón —la miró—, perdón por ayer no haber querido hablar contigo en el bar. ¿Ya estás contenta? Ahora es tu turno.

—Eso está mejor —Maura hizo una pequeña pausa en la que miró a otro lado y segundos más tarde volvió a reencontrarse con la mirada de Jane—. Yo también lo siento, ayer nos enfadamos pero somos amigas y no quiero que entre nosotras estemos con malas caras ni que… —Es interrumpida.

—Voy a decirte algo pero no es para que volvamos a discutir como ayer, ¿puedo?

—Adelante.

—Tú y yo no somos solo amigas y es por eso por lo que ayer nos enfadamos de esa manera. Estamos empezando a no poder controlar nuestros sentimientos y debemos hablar de eso, pero con seriedad.

—Mi hija me está esperando, no podemos hablar de eso ahora —Fue la única escusa que se le ocurrió para no hablar ahora de sentimientos, no estaba preparada.

Jane acarició el antebrazo de Maura. Ambas estaban de frente, a menos de cuarenta centímetros de distancia.

—Lo entiendo, pero prométeme que tenemos una conversación pendiente, que vamos a hablar y ser honestas la una con la otra —Pidió una tierna Jane.

Maura bajó la mirada para ganar tiempo y no romperse emocionalmente. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos intentando estar tranquila.

—_Mau_… —Continuó Jane—, necesito escucharte decir que seremos honestas cuando hablemos respecto a nosotras dos —Jane sujetó la barbilla de Maura y la alzó suavemente consiguiendo que ambas miradas se encontrasen de frente y más cerca que antes.

—Te lo prometo —Contestó.

Con una mano Maura acarició el rostro de Jane. En su interior luchaba una y otra vez por no hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, miró los labios de Jane y acto seguido ambas se fundieron en un tierno y cariñoso beso.

* * *

><p>— ¡Martina! —Sonrió— ¿¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!? —Cerró la puerta del despacho y camino al interior. La pequeña se encontraba en el sillón viendo dibujos en el portátil de Maura.<p>

— ¡Tommy! —La pequeña corrió a sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué estás hoy en el trabajo de mamá? —Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la sujetó en brazos.

—Mi mamá tenia trabajo y he venido con ella —Martina se agarró a su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él— ¿Dónde está Jane?

—Jane está trabajando, ¿quieres ir a verla?

—Sí, pero mi madre está en el _labrilatorio _y no puedo salir de aquí hasta que no venga ella.

— ¿En el laboratorio? —Martina asintió con la cabeza— Entonces vamos a decirle que vas conmigo a la planta de arriba, ¿quieres?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió feliz.

Antes de salir, Tommy abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había cadáveres en la morgue, volvió a cargar a la pequeña en peso y fueron al laboratorio. Después de informarle a Maura, Tommy y Martina salieron de allí rumbo al ascensor para acceder a la planta de comisaria.

* * *

><p>—Dra. Isles, tiene una llamada urgente —Dijo abriéndose paso en el laboratorio.<p>

— ¿Urgente? —Maura dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para atender el teléfono— Gracias Susie —Maura atendió la llamada.

—No hay de qué. —Susie la dejó a solas.

—Hola, habla con Maura Isles —Dijo tras el teléfono— Hola Jessica, ¿qué sucede? Me han dicho que es una… ¿¡que!? ¿Desde mi casa? ¿Pero estás segura, era mi casa? De acuerdo, gracias. Voy para allí ya mismo.

Maura colgó el teléfono y fue hasta su despachó, recogió su bolso y salió casi corriendo por el pasillo. Tomó el ascensor y cuando llegó a la planta de la comisaria fue en busca de Tommy.

—Hola Maura, ¿ya tienes algo nuevo con las huellas de…?

— ¡Tommy! ¿Dónde está Martina? —Maura se detuvo frente a él buscando a su hija con la mirada.

—Está con Jane en la cafetería —El rostro de Maura parecía serio y preocupante cosa que Tommy detectó de inmediato—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito un favor, ha ocurrido algo en mi casa y debo irme ya. Se trata de Kevin pero no puedo llevarme a Martina conmigo. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella alrededor de veinte minutos? —Preguntó casi desesperada.

—Por supuesto, el tiempo que sea necesario, pero… ¿qué ha pasado Maura? estás pálida, ¿necesitas que te acompañe? —le agarró ambas manos notando como temblaba.

—No es necesario. Tengo que irme ya mismo, gracias por hacerme el favor de quedarte con mi hija. Te prometo que en veinte minutos estoy aquí.

Maura caminó rumbo a las escaleras pero en el último momento se giró y miró a Tommy para añadirle que…:

— Y por favor, si mi hija pregunta no le digas donde estoy, tan solo dile que salí por motivos de trabajo. ¡Hasta luego!

Maura no perdió más tiempo, subió al coche y se marchó del edificio del trabajo rumbo a su casa. La llamada la había preocupado y no era para menos…

* * *

><p>— ¿¡Quieres calmarte por favor!? —Maura agarró a su marido por la cara para que la mirase a los ojos— ¿Qué ha pasado Kevin, porque has roto cosas? Desde la calle se escucha el escándalo que estás provocando, ¿se puede saber que sucede?<p>

— ¡Suéltame! —Con brusquedad se zafó de las manos de Maura— ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! ¡Me das asco, asco! —Gritó Kevin para más tarde darle una patada a la mesa de madera que había frente a los sillones.

Maura temblaba más que antes y empezaba a estar mucho más nerviosa. No temía que Kevin le pusiera la mano encima porque él no era esa clase de personas, tenía miedo porque desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo, su marido estaba fuera de control y bastante borracho.

— ¿¡De verdad tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntarme que es lo que sucede!? —Kevin volvió a pegar otra parada contra otro de los armaros del salón, esta vez se cayeron algunas cosas al suelo.

— ¡Para por favor! Estás borracho y fuera de control. Cálmate y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Intentaba tranquilizarlo pero no lo conseguía.

— ¡Acabo de enterarme que mientras yo viajo a distintos países por trabajo, mi mujer tiene la poca vergüenza de engañarme con otra persona! —Gesticulaba al hablar y la señalaba con el dedo de forma acusadora.

—Kevin… —Maura parecía estar paralizada, en ningún momento pudo imaginarse que era eso el motivo de la furia de Kevin.

— ¡Cállate! —Pidió enfadado— Al principio no podía creerlo porque me decían que la otra persona era una mujer, pero la hermana de un amigo y camarera de una discoteca te reconoció y hoy me ha enseñado una foto en la que sales besando con tu "amiga" Rizzoli. Acabo de ver con mis propios las imágenes que demuestran que es cierto. ¿¡Cómo has podido Maura!? ¡Cómo! —gritó alterado.

Maura guardó silencio, no era capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera debido a la vergüenza que sintió. Su marido sabía toda la verdad y ella ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarle a la cara.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir Maura? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? ¿¡Por qué!? —Recriminó un más dolido, que enfadado, Kevin.

Hasta hace unos instantes no quería creerse lo que acababa de descubrir pero el comportamiento de su mujer le obligaba a comprender que no era un mal entendido a pesar de las pruebas gráficas. En la vida de su mujer había otra persona y él jamás sospechó nada.

Maura intentaba parar de llorar pero no lograba conseguirlo, también quiso mirarle a la cara para demostrarle al menos un poco de respeto pero eso ahora no importaba, el daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Me engañas con otra persona y ni siquiera tienes la dignidad de darme una maldita explicación! —Kevin guardó un cortó silencio para añadir lo que ya era obvio— Los papeles del divorcio te llegaran lo antes posible. Hasta entonces, y si no es mucho pedir, hazme el favor de no dirigirme ni una sola palabra a no ser que sea para algún tema relacionado con lo único bueno que me diste, nuestra hija —Kevin le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se marchó a la oficina que tenía en casa.

Ha pasado casi una hora y Maura carga un bolso con ropa de su hija y de ella para al menos dos días. Hoy ambas pasarán la noche fuera porque Kevin y la casa no estaban en condiciones para que Martina estuviese allí.

* * *

><p>— ¡Al fin atiendes las llamadas Maura! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Mi hermano me ha dicho que has tenido que marcharte del trabajo y que Kevin era el motivo. ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Jane al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba bastante preocupada.<p>

—Lo siento, no podía atender. Estoy llegando a tu casa para recoger a Martina, nos vemos en pocos minutos —La voz de Maura sonó seria y entrecortada cosas que a Jane la preocupó todavía más.

* * *

><p>Maura sabía que hoy Tommy trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde y por eso dedujo que Martina estaría en casa de Jane. Una vez allí tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó.<p>

— ¡Maura! ¿Qué ha pasado? Me has tenido preocupada todo este tiempo.

—Jane, ¿está mi hija aquí? —Preguntó con un fino hilo de voz.

—Sí, está dormida. ¿Pero puedes decirme de una vez…? —Es interrumpida.

— ¿Segura que está dormida? —Preguntó Maura para acto seguido romper en un llanto amargo al no poder aguantarse más. Segundos después se escuchó un leve golpe contra el suelo, el bolso que colgaba de su hombro caía sin más.

—Pero Maura, cariño… —Jane dio algunos pasos hasta ella y la abrazó intentando consolarla— ¿Qué pasa? —La abrazaba al mismo tiempo que con una mano le acariciaba la espalda transmitiéndole todo su cariño en aquellos momentos. No entendía que pasaba pero simplemente la apoyaba.

—Todo ha terminado…se acabó Jane —Dijo llorando desconsoladamente. Ahora Maura se abrazó más fuerte a ella.

—Shh…tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy aquí _Mau_ —La abrazaba acariciándole la cabeza. Jane no necesitaba escucharlo, podía imaginarse que era lo que había pasado entre ella y Kevin.

Pasaron tres largos minutos en los que _Rizzles_ permanecieron abrazadas. Maura consiguió calmarse lo más mínimo y Jane decidió que era el momento de abandonar el rellano para entrar en casa. Se agachó para coger el bolso de Maura y luego volvió a abrazarla pero esta vez de lado para poder ir al interior de la casa.

**Continuará…**


	2. Esta noche no

**Gracias por vuestro recibimiento a este fic. Me agrada ver que os entusiasma la trama, espero que este capítulo os guste. Un saludo.**

**Nota sobre este capítulo: **

En este capítulo el personaje de Kevin desaparece del fic para convertirse en recurrente y no frecuente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 02<strong>

"_**Esta noche no"**_

—Toma, te vendrá bien —Jane le ofreció una taza de té y se sentó a su lado en el sillón—. ¿Estás más calmada?

—Sí, gracias Jane.

—No hay de qué —Le acarició la rodilla cariñosamente—. Cuéntame, la vecina te llamó y te dijo que los golpes venían procedentes de tu casa y que el coche de Kevin estaba aparcado en la puerta, tú llegaste y… ¿qué pasó?

—Cuando llegué el interior de mi casa era un desastre y él estaba borracho e histérico.

— ¿Te ha pegado? —Preguntó de inmediato.

—No, ni si quiera lo ha intentado. Estaba furioso y descontrolado, pero toda su rabia la pagó contra el mobiliario de la casa. ¡Ha sido un desastre Jane! Y ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara, me sentí la personas más repugnante del planeta… —Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Bebió un trago de té y depositó la taza sobre la mesa pequeña del sillón.

—No digas eso, tú no eres repugnante —Retiró algunas lágrimas que corrían por las mejilla de Maura.

—Lo soy Jane, al menos lo he sido con él. No me ha dado motivos para que yo le engañase —Otro largo suspiro—. Y ahora viene lo peor, tenemos a Martina y ella es la que más va a sufrir en todo esto.

Era eso exactamente lo que más le dolía a Maura. No se sentía orgullosa de sus actos al ser infiel a su marido pero, siendo honesta consigo misma, lo único que le preocupaba era como podía afectar esto a su hija.

—Lo siento Maura. Entre nosotras hay algo especial y por eso tal vez no me creas pero no me siento feliz al saber que te vas a divorciar de tu marido. Siento mucho estar en medio de tu matrimonio.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendido Jane? —Le agarró una mano— Tú no tienes la culpa ni debes creer que estás en medio de algo. Soy yo la que está casada y era yo quien se acostó contigo sin estar soltera.

—Pero no puedo evitar sentir parte de responsabilidad.

Ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

—No necesitas que te diga que estoy contigo en estos momentos y hasta el fin, ¿cierto? —Añadió la detective.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco Jane —Acarició la mano que anteriormente le sujetaba—. También gracias por quedarte con Martina, no podía llevarla a mi casa en ese momento.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Y no sé dónde tenías pensado irte —Con el dedo índice Jane señaló el bolso de Maura—, pero no voy a permitir que os vayáis de mi casa. El dormitorio de invitados tiene una amplia cama y podréis dormir sin problemas de espacio.

—No Jane, mi situación ahora es complicada y no quiero buscarte problemas. Para Kevin no será de mucho agrado enterarse de que vivo con la persona con la que le fui infiel y no sé cómo pueda tomárselo. Cuando Martina se despierte nos iremos a casa de mi madre.

—Tu madre vive a dos horas de aquí así que cuando Martina se despierte su madre le dirá que desde hoy ambas vivirán en casa de Jane por un tiempo indefinido. Y como no se te da bien mentir, yo puedo buscar una excusa por si te pregunta el motivo por el cual viviréis aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?

—A la perfección.

Mientras Martina dormía, Maura fue al dormitorio de invitados. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar y reflexionar lo que hace unas horas acababa de pasar con Kevin. El daño ya lo causó y eso no podía remediarlo pero ahora necesitaba pensar en lo que quería hacer con su vida a partir de este preciso momento.

* * *

><p>—Hola cariño, ¿has dormido bien la siesta?<p>

—Sí, pero todavía no se hacer la cama… —Se sentó al lado de Jane en el sillón. Martina aún tenía cara de dormida.

—No te preocupes, yo la hago. ¿Quieres merendar?

—Vale, pero Jane, ¿cuándo viene mi madre?

— Ya llegó y está en el otro dormitorio.

— ¿También tenía sueño y durmió la siesta?

—Sí —Sonrió de lado—. ¿Qué te parece si preparo la merienda mientras tú juegas con Jo Friday?

— ¡Biiiiien! —Se puso en pie— ¿Pero dónde está tu perro?

—Seguro que está en la terraza, ve con él. Te llamaré cuando la merienda esté preparada para que te laves las manos y meriendes, ¿vale?

—Vale —Martina fue al patio en busca del perro.

* * *

><p>Jane preparaba la merienda y escuchó como una de las puertas se abría, segundos después Maura aparecía por la cocina.<p>

—Hola, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Quieres merendar algo? No has comido nada desde esta mañana.

—Tomaré algo de beber porque no me apetece comer nada. ¿Martina se despertó ya?

—Sí, está en el patio con Jo Friday. ¿Has podido dormir algo? —Preguntó Jane mientras preparaba las naranjas para el zumo.

—Apenas unos quince minutos —Maura se sentó en la silla frente a la barra americana de la cocina— ¿A preguntado por su padre?

—No, solo preguntó dónde estabas tú. ¿Tienes pensado que le dirás si pregunta por él?

—No lo sé muy bien, pero intentaré ganar tiempo hasta buscar una excusa creíble. Mañana iré a casa y según como encuentre a Kevin llevaré a Martina para que se vean.

—De acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo cuenta conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Martina se quedó con Jane mientras Maura fue a su casa. No sabía lo que podía encontrarse pero ella y Kevin tenían que hablar del futuro que les esperaba.<p>

— ¿Kevin?

Maura contempló una y otra vez el salón, todavía estaban en el suelo las cosas que ayer Kevin había tirado liberando así su rabia. Maura suspiró, en su mente visualizaba otra vez el momento en el que ayer entró en casa y Kevin estaba en estado de ira.

—Hola. ¿Dónde está mi hija? —Kevin entró en el salón.

—Hola… Está en casa de unos amigos —mintió para no decirle que estaba con Jane—, no quise traerla porque no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar…

—De acuerdo, has hecho bien. ¿Ha preguntado por mí? —Kevin la miraba seriamente.

—Sí. Le dije que aún no habías llegado y que perdí las llaves de casa. ¿Estás en condiciones de verla? —Preguntó sin ánimo de ofender, no era su intención.

—Sí, además necesito verla —Miró alrededor del salón— Pero no ahora, deja que recoja este desastre porque no quiero que encuentre la casa en este aspecto.

Estaban cara a cara pero Maura de pie y él sentado en la mesa del salón con los pies en el suelo, unos dos metros eran la medida aproximada de separación entre ellos.

—Ayer dijiste que no querías que te hablase pero hoy he venido porque creo que debemos hacerlo. He fallado y estás en el derecho de hacer preguntas al respecto.

— ¿Desde cuándo Jane y tú estáis saliendo juntas? —Quiso saber Kevin quien hacía preguntas directas.

—No hemos llegado a eso. Una vez nos acostamos y ahí empezó todo. He intentado verla como una simple amiga pero no es fácil si siento cosas por ella. Kevin, intenté encontrar todo lo que necesitaba en ti pero no fue posible y sé que no te sirve de nada esto que voy a decir pero…lo siento. Me conoces, no era mi intención causarte dolor.

— ¿Has encontrado lo que necesitabas en Jane?

— ¿De verdad quieres respuestas como estas? —Preguntó confusa. No entendía por qué quería hacerse daño preguntando cosas de ese tipo.

—Sí Maura, contéstame por favor. ¿Has encontrado en ella lo que buscas? —Se acariciaba la barbilla, una costumbre que lo relajaba.

Ella tomó aire y una vez más intentó no sonar ofensiva con sus respuestas.

—Sí, por eso no he podido parar la situación. Ella tiene algo que llama mi atención todo el tiempo.

— ¿Últimamente eres feliz a su lado? —Cada respuesta que escuchaba de su mujer era como un disparo a su corazón pero necesitaba hacer esas preguntas.

—Kevin esto es hacerte daño innecesariamente…

— ¡Por favor Maura! ¿Puedes contestarme?

Maura guardó unos segundos de silencio y le miró a los ojos para serle más sincera que nunca.

—Creo que llevo siendo feliz a su lado desde que la conocí —Respondió siendo honesta.

Ahora fue Kevin quien guardó silencio y luego suspiró profundamente. Cuando consideró que tenía fuerzas para hacerlo formuló la última pregunta, quizás la que más le iba a doler.

—Conoces a Jane desde hace más de diez años, ¿has estado enamorada de ella todo este tiempo, Maura?

—…No lo sé —Ella bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el suelo.

—Sí lo sabes Maura, pero está bien, no puedo juzgarte si te has enamorado de otra persona porque lo sentimientos no obedecen ordenes pero…no sé qué me duele más, si saber que me has sido infiel o darme cuenta de que no tienes la necesidad de salvar nuestro matrimonio.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Maura, escuchar eso le dolió más que recibir cualquier golpe físico.

—Lo siento, lo intenté pero mis sentimientos por Jane son superiores a mí.

—No lo sientas, supongo que esto me pasa por engañarte hace años —Reconoció.

Maura fue conocedora cuando hace varios años Kevin le fue infiel. A ella no le importó eso porque en aquel momento le quería y pudo perdonarle su infidelidad.

—Vamos Kevin, ¿de verdad crees que esto lo hago por venganza o rencor? —Preguntó incrédula.

—No, tan solo creo que también es culpa mía, si has buscado algo en otra persona significa que yo no he sabido estar a la altura de tus necesidades.

Otro silencio duradero, en esta ocasión Maura lo rompió cambiando radicalmente de tema.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Martina? Ella no tiene que pagar nuestras... —corrigió sobre la marcha—, mis actos. Creo que ella no debería pagar ningún tipo de consecuencias.

—He pensado que la única solución para que ella no sufra es que nosotros tengamos la custodia compartida de nuestra hija. Ambos la amamos entonces es mejor que miremos por su bien e intentemos comportarnos como adultos o al menos frente a Martina. ¿Te parece correcto?

—Me parece que es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar —Respondió ella estando conforme con esa decisión.

—Bien. En cuanto a la casa, yo no quiero vivir aquí así que puedes quedártela tú o la podemos vender. Y respecto a nosotros, hablaré con mi abogada y supongo que empezará con los trámites del divorcio mañana mismo.

—De acuerdo. Poco a poco recogeré mis pertenencias personales y me iré a otra casa. Ninguno de estos días voy a volver a dormir aquí así que puedes quedarte hasta que decidas mudarte.

—Ok. Esta tarde me pondré en contacto contigo para ver a Martina y si te parece bien, cuando creas que es oportuno me lo dices y hablamos los dos junto con Martina para explicarle que sus padres se separan.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, debemos ser sinceros con ella desde el principio.

Eso fue todo, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Cada quien se fue a lugares distintos de la casa.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde Maura llegó a casa de Jane, se encerró en el baño y se derrumbó emocionalmente. Era oficial, con Kevin todo había terminado y lo siguiente era firmar los papeles de divorcio. A pesar de que Maura se sentía miserable por engañar a su marido, también se sintió bien al liberarse de una gran carga, de un gran peso; compartir su vida con alguien al que hacía tiempo había dejado de querer.<p>

—Maura, ya estoy aquí —Anunció Jane entrando en casa—. Martina, que me miraba con ojitos dulces, se ha querido quedar en casa de mi madre con ella y con mi sobrino Patrick y no he podido decirle que no. ¿No te molesta, cierto? —Dijo mientras colgó su abrigo en el perchero del salón.

Maura la escuchó y cerró la puerta del baño con seguro. No quería que la viese llorar. Se lavó con agua la cara y se secó con la toalla.

—De acuerdo —Dijo en un tono de voz alto para ser escuchada desde done estuviese Jane—, ya salgo, estaba bañándome —Mintió.

—Bien, pero te informo de dos cosas. La primera; estamos solas en casa, y la segunda; no es malo llorar —Jane se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta del baño, quería demostrarle su apoyo en todo momento—. Bueno en realidad eran tres cosas, la tercera es que; yo y mi hombro son mejor consuelo que la soledad de mi baño. Sal y te doy un abrazo.

Maura sonrió a pesar del mal momento por el que estaba pasando. Cosas como esas eran las que provocaron que el matrimonio con Kevin perdiese interés para Maura. A la forense le bastaba ver la sonrisa de Jane para enamorarse cada vez más de ella. Finalmente abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Jane.

—Otra vez gracias por ocuparte por mi hija y por mí mientras mi vida está siendo un caos, y gracias por tu apoyo. En estos momentos los necesito más que nunca.

—Te quiero, así que me sale solo el hecho de apoyarte —Sonrió correspondiendo su abrazo—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ha pasado hoy en tu casa?

—No, ahora solo quiero un abrazo y mantenerme callada. Necesito escuchar silencio, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

—Mejor que nunca —El abrazo fue más intenso, ambas se encontraban en el pasillo y en silencio mientras Maura se desahogaba llorando en los brazos de Jane.

Maura no lloraba por su marido del cual hacia tiempo había perdido cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia él, lloraba por haber hecho las cosas de aquella manera, la infidelidad. Maura era del tipo de personas que pensaban que no se debe hacer a otros los que no quieres que te hagan a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>20:45 de esa misma noche.<strong>

—Lleva tu abrigo al dormitorio y luego podrás jugar —Maura cerró la puerta de la calle.

—Vale mami —Vio a Jane—. Hola Jane —Martina continuó caminando por el pasillo y habló en voz alta—. Jo Friday, ya estoy aquí —Anunció contenta.

— ¿Por qué tan callada, ha ido mal la reunión? —Preguntó Jane al ver a una seria y callada Maura.

— ¿Le reunión? No ha podido ir mejor Jane —Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá.

Jane se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

— ¿Y por qué esa seriedad? ¿Martina se lo ha tomado mal?

—Es ella por lo que estoy descolocada… —Maura comprobó que Martina no estaba en el salón y volvió la vista hacia Jane—. Mi hija de tan solo cuatro años de edad me ha demostrado una madurez increíble.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Maura procedió a contarle lo que hablaron en la reunión.

—Kevin y yo le dijimos que queríamos hablar con ella, nos sentamos los tres y hablamos tranquilamente. Le explicamos que papá y mamá se iban a divorciar y que desde ahora sus padres no iban a ser pareja, que desde ahora cada uno tendría una casa por separado. Ella hizo preguntas típicas y le dimos respuestas lógicas pero al preguntarle que si eso le ponía triste o que cual eran sus sentimientos, ella solamente respondió que: "si mis padres son felices viviendo en hogares separados, yo soy feliz".

— ¿Martina ha dicho eso, en serio? —Preguntó incrédula al recordar una vez más lo pequeña que era.

—Te lo prometo, esa ha sido literalmente su respuesta.

—Vaya…no puedo creérmelo. Tu hija es simplemente adorable.

—Lo es, lo es… —Contestó aun sorprendida por la respuesta de Martina.

— ¿Y qué pasará ahora con Martina?

—Esta mañana acordamos que la custodia será compartida a partes iguales y también hablamos que desde mañana nuestros abogados llevar el tema del divorcio —Maura hizo una pequeña pausa—. No sé si esto es lo más duro que me espera ahora, pero solo deseo pase lo más rápido posible.

—Mi hermano Tommy tiene amigos abogados, si necesitas asesoramiento o cualquier tipo de información habla con él.

—Sí, supongo que toda información es buena…

— ¡Oh mierda! —Jane se maldijo a sí misma— Perdón Maura esta no era mi intención…no quiero que pienses que tengo prisa por… —Guardó silencio al ser interrumpida.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —Maura sonrió— Sé que no estás metiéndome prisa con el divorcio y que solo has dicho lo de Tommy y los abogados para ayudarme, tranquila ¿ok?

—Gracias, no quería ser desagradable e insensible.

—Y no lo eres, llevas dos días demostrándomelo.

— ¡Mami, Mami! ¿Podemos ir a pasear a Jo Friday? —Martina se detuvo frente a ellas.

— ¿Ahora? Pero hace un poco de frio para que salgas mi vida.

—Venga mami —dijo Jane poniéndose de pie y mirando a Maura—. ¿Para qué están los abrigos si no?

—Para taparnos del frio —respondió de inmediato Martina sin saber que aquello era una pregunta retórica.

— Lo has escuchado, ¿no? —Preguntó una burlona Jane que no dejaba de mirar a Maura— Así que venga, nos abrigamos y vamos las tres a pasear a Jo Friday.

— ¡Espérame Jane! voy a buscar mi abrigo —Martina corrió a por el abrigo que minutos antes había depositado sobre la cama.

—Pobre Martina, las ironías y preguntas retoricas se le dan igual de mal que a su madre… —Aseguró Jane mordiéndose el labio para evitar romper a reír.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió sin más— ¿No puedes estar un segundo sin burlarte de mí? —Se levantó y se puso el abrigo para salir a la calle.

—Si burlándome de ti consigo que sonrías como ahora, la respuesta es: no.

* * *

><p>— ¿Mi vida?<p>

Maura no obtuvo respuesta y eso indicaba que la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida. Después de taparla con la manta entornó la puerta y salió al pasillo.

— ¿Jane, se puede? —La puerta del dormitorio de Jane también estaba entornada pero prefirió golpearla para saber si podía pasar.

—Adelante.

— ¿Estabas dormida?

Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había dentro del dormitorio de Jane.

—No —Señaló a la televisión—, veía una serie. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Quiero hablar contigo de dos cosas. Pero si estás cansada podemos hacerlo mañana.

—Podemos hablar ahora. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Señaló el lado opuesto a donde ella estaba sentada sobre la cama. Después de apagar la televisión giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Maura que ya se había sentado a su lado.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en lo mismo y tenía la necesidad de hablar contigo de ello…

— ¿Es sobre Martina? —Pensó que la pequeña le habría hecho alguna pregunta sobre su padre o el futuro divorcio.

—No, es sobre ti y sobre mi… —Maura guardó silencio.

— ¿Sobre nosotras? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado?

—No, al contrario. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer entre ambas trabajando? —Le dio más datos al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía Jane—, en el baño del trabajo.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues a pesar de todo lo que me está pasando no he podido sacar de mi cabeza lo que te prometí.

— ¿Nuestra conversación pendiente?

—Sí. Y sé que ha pasado un día y todavía no he tocado ese tema pero te prometo que yo también deseo que esa conversación tenga lugar entre nosotras lo antes posible.

—No Maura… —Jane agarró una de las manos de Maura y se la acarició—, no quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Sí, Jane. Me pediste tener una conversación y que yo fuese honesta contigo… —Es interrumpida.

—Maura, no —insistió sonriendo dulcemente—, te aseguro que no necesito que esa conversación de lugar en este preciso momento. Tu cabeza ahora está en un divorcio y en una hija que necesita que su madre le explique según qué dudas. Yo sé que me quieres así que prometo que te estaré esperando sin exigirte nada a cambio. Ahora céntrate en Martina y cuando tu mente este algo más despejada y en calma hablaremos sobre nosotras, ¿te parece bien?

Maura frunció tiernamente el ceño por lo que Jane le acababa de decir. En momentos así palabras como esas eran como un chute de energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Eres terriblemente tierna Jane, terriblemente tierna… —sonrió acariciándole la mejilla— Gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia.

Maura juntó su frente a la de ella fundiéndose en un tierno beso con Jane para luego intercambiar miradas. Escaso minuto después Jane rompió el silencio.

—Martina está felizmente dormida, ¿cierto?

—No voy a quedarme a dormir contigo —Maura sonrió añadiendo—. Esta noche no, lo siento.

—Por favor —Jane le hizo ojitos para conmoverla—. No se va a enterar de que no estás con ella.

Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra pero por poco tiempo porque Jane tiró suavemente del brazo de Maura consiguiendo que esta se sentase a horcajadas sobre ella.

— ¿Qué hago si llora en mitad de la noche al despertarse y ver que no estoy en la cama?

—Escucharla, salir de mi dormitorio e ir con ella para decirle que estabas en el servicio y añadir que no tiene nada por lo que asustarse.

Maura pasó los brazos por los hombros de Jane rodeándole el cuello y Jane le sujetó con ambas manos la cintura.

—Vaya, me sorprendes con tus ideas Rizzoli —Con la nariz Maura le acarició la barbilla—. Voy a regresar a la cama. No te molestas, ¿cierto? —Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jane.

—De acuerdo, vete y déjame solita.

— ¡Oh no Jane! —Arrugó la nariz— No me hagas esto que luego me siento mal. Venga, dame un beso y deséame dulces sueños mientras me acompañas hasta la puerta del otro dormitorio —Pidió entre sonrisa y sonrisa.

—Genial, me dejas solas y encima tengo que desearte dulces sueños —Jane finalmente la besó en la boca tienramente.

—Gracias —dijo Maura con una amplia sonrisa.

Jane se puso de pie seguidamente después de que Maura se bajase de encima de ella. Una vez salieron Jane

—Ya que no quieres dormir conmigo al menos deja que vayamos hasta allí a mi manera…

Jane se puso frente a Maura y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, miró al frente y caminaron lentamente rumbo a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Me gusta tu manera —Dijo Maura antes de besarla.

Jane se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta del dormitorio y con una mano pegó el cuerpo de Maura todavía más contra el suyo.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál era la otra? —Preguntó intrigada.

— ¿La otra? —Maura frunció el ceño.

—Sí, dijiste que querías decirme otra cosa.

—Pues supongo que no tenía importancia porque no la recuerdo —Mintió para no estropear este maravilloso momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana —Jane la volvió a besar y se marchó a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler<strong> del próximo capítulo:

—… _¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos ayer de camino a mi dormitorio?_

_Maura se refería a los besos que se dieron._

—_Perfectamente —Contestó Jane recordándolo._

—_Pues me encantaría repetirlo en este momento…_

[*][*][*][*][*]

—_Tommy, ¿firmando estos papeles estaré legalmente separada del que hasta ahora es mi marido?_ _—Preguntó Maura sintiendo que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo que ese día llegase lo antes posible._

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Me he demorado pero ya estoy aquí! Discúlpenme. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 03<strong>

—Buenos días cariño —Jane cargó en brazos a Martina llenándole de besos una de sus mejillas.

—Buenos días Jane…

— ¿Por qué tan seria Martina? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es que tu perro tenía hambre y yo le di de comer —Explicó al mismo tiempo que su tono de voz empezaba a sonar a justificación—. Pero ahora dice mi madre que te ibas enfadar conmigo porque yo hago lo que quiero…

— ¿Eso es todo lo que pasó? —Preguntó Maura desde la cocina.

—Sí —Respondió la pequeña desde el salón.

—Martina —Dijo Maura en un tono de voz muy serio—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa si dices mentiras?

Por aquel tono de voz Jane comprendió que Maura procedía a regañar a su hija y por ello prefirió mantenerse en silencio mientras las escuchaba. Todavía estaba con Martina en sus brazos.

—Martina te hice una pregunta.

_Maura era tan sexy cuando se enfadaba_. Pensó Jane dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

—Que me castigas —Respondió Martina.

— ¿Y quieres que mamá te castigue?

—No, ¡pero yo no estoy diciendo mentiras! —frunció el entrecejo.

—Shh, shh, shh —rechistó Maura—, a mamá no se le habla así. Y ahora cuéntale la verdad a Jane.

Jane miró a Martina y comprobó que esta le esquivó la mirada.

—Oh, oh… ¿Qué ha pasado Martina?

— ¿Te vas a enfadar conmigo _Janey_?

Así era como Martina llamaba a Jane para conseguir lo que quería, en este caso que no se enfadase.

Jane estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero vio que Maura asentía con la cabeza y la miraba dejándole saber que no fuese blanda con Martina.

—Bueno… —Reculó Jane ante aquel gesto de Maura—, cuéntame lo que pasó y veremos si me enfado o no.

—Es para hoy Martina —Avisó Maura que estaba a espaldas de su hija.

— ¡_Jo_, mamá! —Exclamó cruzándose de brazos— Jane, dile que no me dé prisa.

Jane sonrió y miró a Maura

—Venga Maura, no… —La sonrisa de Jane se borró al ver su rostro, volvió a recular al ver la mirada de Maura y decidió pensar antes de hablar.

—Martina, dime que ha pasado con Jo Friday.

—Le puse su comida y él no comió entonces le di chocolate porque sé que le gusta y mi madre me regañó.

Martina estaba a punto de llorar recordando como su madre le sermoneaba en aquel momento.

— ¿Le diste chocolate? —Preguntó Jane.

—Pero solo un poco _Janey_ —Martina hizo pucheritos esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Jane ya que hacía unos días le había avisado de que Jo Friday no podía comer chocolate porque le hacía daño en el estómago.

Aprovechando que Martina no la podía ver Maura volvió a asentir con la cabeza y señaló a su hija indicándole en silencio a Jane que le regañase para que comprendiese que no podía volver a hacerlo.

—Bueno tranquila, no te pongas a llorar porque no pasa nada. Si prometes que no vuelves a darle chocolate no me enfado. ¿Lo vas a hacer más.

—No, nunca más Jane. ¿Estás enfadada?

—No cariño —Jane le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

— ¡Jane! —Exclamó Maura desde el otro lado.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Dijo Jane sorprendida por su queja.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Maura resopló y se dio por vencida, Jane era una blanda con su hija.

Martina bajó de los brazos de Jane y aprovechó los últimos minutos de juego antes de irse al colegio.

— ¿Cómo has dormido hoy, pudiste descansar? —Preguntó Jane colocándose al lado de Maura quien preparaba tostadas.

— ¿De verdad no puedes ponerte seria aunque sea una sola vez con mi hija cuando se porta mal?

—Vamos Maura, Martina no se portó mal, eso lo hemos hecho todos alguna vez. Jo Friday no se va a morir porque ella le dé un poco de chocolate, le sienta mal si le das mucho pero Martina no lo hizo con maldad.

—Por favor, ponte seria cuando estoy regañando a mi hija, ahora que sabe que tú le haces los mimos no me va a tomar en serio frente a ti.

Jane rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. Tomó aire y luego la miró.

—Pausa Maura, ¿podemos volver a ayer en la noche? Volver a tú y yo sonriendo, hablando sin estar enfadadas y regalándonos aquellas muestras de cariño —Pidió recordándolo con una sonrisa—. Porque yo fui feliz

—Yo también, y mucho —admitió Maura quitando su cara de seria.

La niña no estaba y por eso hablaban con libertad.

—De acuerdo, esa carita me agrada más.

—Jane —Dijo cambiando de tema—, ya recuerdo lo que anoche quería decirte.

—Bien, te escucho. ¿De qué se trata?

Cuando el café se terminó de hacer Jane lo sirvió en ambas tazas. También preparó un vaso y le puso la leche templada para Martina.

—Prométeme que nada de enfados.

—Lo prometo Maura —Contestó sin más.

—Hoy empezaré a buscar un piso de alquiler en el que pasar los días hasta que termine este mes. Eso era la segunda cosa que quería decirte anoche.

Jane negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Eso no va a ser así Maura.

—Jane, escúchame —insistió Maura—. ¿Recuerdas que yo vivía en una casa de "soltera" que alquilé cuando me fui a vivir con Kevin?

—No sigas —Pidió sin dejar de preparar parte del desayuno.

—Solo escucha… —Maura jugó entre sus manos con un mechón del cabello de Jane—, no puedo ni tengo pensado incumplir el contrato que tengo con los inquilinos que viven allí, pero hoy les llamaré diciéndole que el contrato no será renovado como cada tres meses, así tendrán tiempo a desocuparlo y buscarse algo con tiempo.

— ¡Que no Maura! —La miró— ¿Quieres enfadarme tan temprano?

—Jane… —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para acto seguido acariciarle el antebrazo cariñosamente.

—Maura, ¿estás incomoda aquí?

—No.

—Entonces no insistas más. Puedes decirle lo que quieras a los inquilinos, pero hasta que ellos no dejen tu casa libre me niego a que Martina y tú os mudéis provisionalmente a otra casa.

—Sabes que te lo agradezco pero…

Jane la interrumpió para terminar la frase en su lugar.

—Pero no quieres "causar molestias" —La miró—. ¿Eso ibas decir, verdad?

Maura asintió con la cabeza y Jane continuó hablando.

—Pues para mí no eres una molestia y tampoco tu hija, así que ya está todo aclarado. Martina y tú os quedáis.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mandona? —Preguntó con cara divertida— ¿Te entrenas siempre para ser más borde que el día anterior? —Se tapó la boca escondiendo su sonrisa.

—Soy así porque la forense saca lo peor de mí. ¿Contenta? —arqueó una ceja.

—Mentirosa, admite que es porque te preocupas demasiado por mí —Dijo Maura poniéndole ojitos.

—Claro que no.

—Estás volviendo a mentir. Te preocupas por mí queriendo que yo esté bien y anoche me lo hiciste saber en la conversación que tuvimos.

—Bueno sí, tienes razón pero, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —Pregunto Jane después de admitir la realidad.

—Nada, todo lo contrario, eso es algo que me encanta de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo otro que hicimos ayer de camino a mi dormitorio y que no era precisamente hablar?

Maura se refería a los besos que se dieron.

—Perfectamente —Contestó Jane recordándolo.

—Pues me encantaría repetirlo en este momento pero no puedo porque tengo una hija que corretea de aquí para allí —Sonrió con picardía antes de formular la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Crees que hoy tendremos tiempo sin niños y sin nadie que nos interrumpa?

—Y si no lo tenemos lo buscamos —Respondió Jane con la misma sonrisa pícara que Maura le dedicaba.

Maura comprobó que Martina no estaba y aprovechó el momento. Dio algunos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Jane.

—Por cierto, creo que en todos estos días no te lo he dicho, pero te quiero. Y no, no se me olvida la conversación que teníamos pendiente. Te prometo que pronto la tendremos solo necesito tiempo —Maura posó una mano en la cintura de Jane consiguiendo acortar distancias entre ambas.

—Me encanta escucharlo pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿sí? —Jane le acarició la mejilla— Entiendo tu situación y lo último que quiero es presionarte.

—Gracias. Y aunque no te lo mereces por mimar tanto a mi hija… —Sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Jane—, no puedo evitarlo —Añadió Maura justo antes de depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha pasado exactamente una semana. <strong>

Maura abrió la puerta y entró en casa de Jane.

— ¿Martina? —Preguntó justo después de cerrar la puerta de casa.

—Está durmiendo la siesta —Dijo Jane apareciendo en el salón— ¿Un café?

—Sí, por favor —Respondió Maura dejando su bolso y abrigo a un lado de del sofá.

Jane preparaba café mientras Maura la observaba detrás de la barra americana de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —Preguntó una preocupada Jane.

Ella no le había acompañado a firmar los papeles porque sería una falta de respeto para Kevin.

—Bien, bastante bien. Kevin no ha puesto ningún tipo de problemas a la hora de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas desahogarte o no sé…? —preguntó dudosa.

—No, estoy bien Jane. Necesitaba hacerlo, ahora siento que me deshice de un gran peso. Creo que desde que Kevin y yo rompimos hoy es el único día que no me siento como si todavía le debiese algo. Ya sabes, legalmente todavía seguíamos siendo un matrimonio.

Jane le ofreció una taza de café y se puso frente a ella, la barra americana era lo único que había entre ambas.

—Sabes que si necesitas hablar al respecto de eso, puedes apoyarte en mí en cualquier momento.

Maura asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

El timbre sonó, era Tommy.

—Sí, ya llegó. Está en la cocina —Su hermano pasó y ella cerró la puerta. Ambos fueron junto a Maura.

—Hola Maura, ¿todo ha salido bien? —Le dio un beso en la cabeza, lo hizo desde el respeto. Era costumbre y, como el resto de su familia, Tommy le tenía cariño.

—Hola Tommy. Sí, todo salió bien.

—Me alegro. Ya hablé con mi amigo el abogado —Sobre la barra americana depositó una carpeta—. Dentro están los últimos papeles que tienes que firmar. Me los envió hace unos minutos. Léelos y si estás conforme firmarlos y se los hago llegar de nuevo.

Maura abrió la carpeta y sacó varias hojas que sujetó entre sus manos.

—Tommy, firmando estos papeles, ¿estaré legalmente separada del que hasta ahora es mi marido?

Preguntó Maura sintiendo que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo que ese día llegase lo antes posible. Aunque hoy ella ya había firmado varios papeles, aún le faltaba alguno más.

—Sí. Firmando estos papeles, junto a los que hoy firmaste con tu abogado, estarás legalmente divorciada en cuestión de días.

Maura se tomó unos minutos para leer los papeles. Estaba de acuerdo con lo anteriormente leído y no dudó en firmar todas las hojas. Maura parecía estar más tranquila, sabía que después de eso tan solo tendría que esperar a la notificación que le llegaría por correo avisándole de que finalmente era una mujer divorciada.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

— ¡Perdón! —Dijo Jane dándose la vuelta— La puerta estaba abierta e imagine que estaba libre.

—No te preocupes —Dijo mirándola—. Tienes un buen trasero pero ya puedes darte la vuelta. La toalla me tapa pero de lo contrario no sería la primera vez que me ves desnuda… —Le recordó con una sonrisa.

Jane también sonrió y finalmente se giró encontrándose con su mirada.

—Puedo esperarte fuera mientras te vistes.

—Voy a vestirme en el dormitorio, puedes quedarte aquí —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Jane… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Había pensado que podíamos cenar a solas y hablar. Tenemos algo pendiente y necesito que hablemos sobre ello.

—Mmm… ¿algo pendiente? —Jane se mordió el labio sonriendo con picardía— ¿Y puede ser que ese_ algo_ pueda resolverse en este mismo baño ahora mismo?

Preguntó divertida mientras de frente se pegó a Maura pasando las manos por su cintura y obligándola a caminar hacia atrás provocando que la puerta del baño se cerrase.

—Podemos resolver infinidad de cosas en este baño… —Maura puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Jane. La toalla la tenía bien sujeta alrededor del cuerpo—, pero no es eso a lo que me refería exactamente —sonrió acercando sus labios a los de Jane.

— ¿Y puedo saber a qué te refieres? —Con la nariz acarició la barbilla de Maura— Queda mucho para esta noche y no voy a poder vivir con la intriga.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente y me apetece llevarla a cabo hoy aprovechando que Martina se queda con su padre hasta mañana. Pero si tenías planes podemos aplazarlo.

—No tenía ninguna plan, y sí así fuese hubiese cancelado cualquier cosa para estar contigo. Así que adelante, dime a qué hora.

Los labios de ambas se rozaban cuando alguna de las dos hablaba.

—Tenía pensado ir a nuestro restaurante preferido sobre las nueve y media. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece bien —Contestó Jane para acto seguido juntar por completo sus labios a los de Maura y besarla.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambas interrumpieron el beso al escuchar que una puerta se abría, Martina ya estaba despierta.

—Odio esto pero tengo que salir, me estará buscando —Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Jane—. Y por cierto, cuidado en el trabajo…esta noche no quiero a una Jane lesionada… —Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y saliendo del baño.

Hoy sería la primera vez, desde que Maura vivía con Jane, que iban a tener tiempo para estar a solas la una con la otra. Ambas esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de ese momento.

**Continuará…**


	4. ¿Preparadas para una relación?

**Hola, muchas gracias por tomar parte de vuestro tiempo y leer cada capítulo. Como siempre, deseo que este también sea de vuestro agrado. Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 04<strong>

**"_¿Preparadas para una relación?_"**

—Por favor, ¿podría decirme a nombre de quien está la reserva?

—Maura Isles.

El metre deslizó su dedo por la hoja en busca de la mesa asignada a aquel nombre.

—Por favor, acompáñenme.

—Gracias —Contestaron Maura y Jane al mismo tiempo.

—Esta es nuestra carta —Dijo ofreciéndole una carta a cada una—, pronto les atenderán. Les deseo una magnifica noche, con permiso —El metre se retiró de la mesa.

Después de ojear la carta, ambas pidieron lo que más les apeteció para cenar acompañado de un buen vino.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó Maura con una tierna y vergonzosa sonrisa.

—Un poco, ¿y tú?

—También. Supongo que es normal.

—De acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme así. Me pones más nerviosa… —sonrió.

— ¿Desde cuándo Jane Rizzoli es tímida?

Jane no podía ocultar aquella sonrisa nerviosa que se había mudado a sus labios desde que Maura le propuso esta cita.

—Maura, detente porque como me salgan los colores te dejo cenando sola.

—Bien, pero recuerda que si te marchas te quedas sin postre —Advirtió Maura con una sonrisa divertida.

—Con permiso —Dijo la camarera interrumpiéndoles educadamente para servirles la cena—. Si desean algo estamos a sus servicios, gracias y buen provecho.

La cena transcurrió a la perfección. Ninguna tocó el tema del que deseaban hablar. Eso vendría más tarde.

* * *

><p>Ambas quisieron invitar pero Maura no permitió que Jane pagase, la forense se salió con la suya y pagó la cena. Después de una generosa propina abandonaron el restaurante y caminaron por un paseo bastante conocido.<p>

—Jane, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?

Ambas caminaban por la calle cogidas de la mano.

—Claro que sí Maura. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —Preguntó mirándola.

— ¿Cuál es la situación actual que tienes con tu ex mujer?

—Somos amigas. ¿Eso te incomoda?

—No, por supuesto que no —Contestó honestamente—. ¿Has hablado con ella de cual es ahora tu situación conmigo?

—No, es decir, sabe que tengo algo especial contigo pero no hemos hablado de eso. En realidad no hemos hablado mucho desde que tú y yo vivimos juntas.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había en la calle.

—Te pregunto esto porque tiene mucho que ver con la conversación que tú y yo vamos a llevar a cabo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes Maura, es lógico que me preguntes al respecto de la relación entre mi ex mujer. Creo que es necesario y tenemos que preguntarnos muchas cosas para que nos entendamos desde el principio.

—Bien, entonces vamos allá…

Dijo Maura suspirando para intentar liberarse de la tensión del momento.

—Ambas nos queremos —prosiguió—, y es lógico que hay algo obvio entre las dos.

—Bastante obvió —Aseguró Jane con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que...ya sabes…crees que estamos preparadas para empezar una relación?

—Sí, al menos a mí me apetece bastante. ¿Tú crees estar preparada para que eso suceda?

—Sí pero… —Guardó silencio.

—Maura —Jane le agarró ambas manos y se las acarició—, estamos aquí para hablar exactamente de todo, ¿no? Adelante, es el momento de hacerlo. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—A ver, quiero estar contigo en una relación pero necesito tiempo frente a Martina —argumentó—. Es pequeña y precisamente por eso tengo que explicarle muchas cosas que le costará entender.

—Bien, ¿y cuál es el problema? Entiendo perfectamente que Martina es pequeña y va a preguntarte muchas cosas cuando decidas dar el paso de hacer público nuestra relación frente a ella. Vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No sé, pensé que te ibas a molestar si te pedía ir despacio frente a mi hija…

— ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?

—Porque ya llevas un tiempo esperándome. Creí que ya había agotado tu paciencia para seguir dándome tiempo en según qué cosas.

—Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada Dra Isles. Sigo teniendo muchas ganas de estar contigo pero también de otra cosa…

Despacio, Jane se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Eso ha estado bien —dijo Maura correspondiéndola.

—Lo sé —Jane la volvió a besar pero interrumpió el beso—. Maura, creo que sé la respuesta pero quiero estar segura… ¿se supone que ya estamos juntas? —Entre cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo estamos, pero no por mucho tiempo si vuelves a interrumpir nuestros besos —Sonrió—. En realidad yo también quiero hacerte otra pregunta.

— ¿Cuál? —Preguntó Jane intrigada.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Allison? Ella y tú seguíais teniendo relaciones íntimas de vez en cuando.

—Lo que va a pasar es que seguiremos siendo amigas pero sin ningún tipo de beneficio. Es más, ¿puedo confesarte algo?

Maura se temió lo peor. No sabía por qué pero cuando escuchó la última frase de Jane imaginó que le iba a decir que se acostó nuevamente con Allison.

—Adelante… —Maura frunció el ceño estando confundida.

—En cuanto a _intimidad_ se refiere, Allison y yo no hemos vuelto a estar a solas desde hace más de cinco meses.

— ¿Hace cinco meses? —Preguntó extrañada mientras hacía cálculos mentales sobre la marcha— Eso es aproximadamente un mes antes de que tú y yo empezáramos…

Maura guardó silencio para pegarle una palmada en uno de los muslos pero sin hacerle mucho daño.

— ¿¡Eres idiota o que te pasa!? —Continuó Maura— ¿Entonces por qué me hacías creer que seguíais acostándoos juntas?

Jane rió a carcajadas mirando la cara que Maura había puesto.

—Porque estaba celosa Maura —Admitió sonriendo—. Tú seguías con tu ex marido y a mí me molestaba que no te decidieras a estar conmigo de una vez por todas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Eres insufrible, ¡en serio! —Maura le pellizcó el mismo muslo donde anteriormente le había pegado.

—¡Auuch!

Se quejó Jane pero sin borrar su sonrisa burlona y añadir…:

—Lo siento, no se me ocurría otra manera de hacerte ver que en realidad me querías a mí. Con los celos decidí ponerte a prueba pero eso ya ha prescrito, ahora estamos juntas y es lo que importa, ¿no? —Preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero buscare un castigo para ti…

Maura también se arrimó a ella para besarla y confesar que…:

—Te quiero Jane, y deseo que esto que estamos empezando funcione a la perfección.

—Te quiero —depositó un tierno beso en sus labios—. Y yo también deseo que esto funcione.

—Siento interrumpir este momento pero aquí empieza a hacer un poco de frio y he recordado que mi hija está con su padre…

Maura se puso de pie haciendo que Jane también se levantase. Se detuvo frente a ella y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos.

—Y no va a venir hasta mañana al mediodía —Completó Jane para acto seguido agarrar la cintura de Maura y pegarse por completo de frente a ella.

—Exacto… —Con los dientes, Maura le estiró el labio inferior sin causarle molestias— ¿Es hora de irnos, no? —preguntó en susurró.

— ¡Sí por favor! —La besó y luego tiró delicadamente de su brazo para empezar a caminar.

A ninguna le gustaba correr con el coche pero se podía decir que Maura condujo algunos kilómetros por encima del límite permitido.

* * *

><p>—Jane… —Hablaba entre besos recorriendo el dormitorio—, ¿recuerdas que iba castigarte por algo?<p>

Sin esperar respuesta, Maura empujó a Jane logrando tirarla sobre el colchón sin ser violenta.

—Pero no hablabas en serio, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Jane mirándola.

Maura caminó hasta ella y se puso a horcajadas encima de ella.

— ¿Quién dice que no hablaba en serio? —Maura le mordió el labio dejándola con las ganas del beso.

—Por favor… —Jane intentaba convencerla.

—Tú te lo buscaste —Maura sonrió y la besó desde el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle—. Era broma Jane, relájate —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja estirándoselo.

Finalmente Jane se relajó y puso las manos sobre el trasero de Maura pegándola aún más contra sí. Acto seguido subió las manos y desabrochó la cremallera del vestido de Maura para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Es decir, en ropa interior.

—No me gustan tus bromas de dejarme sin sexo, pagarás por ello… —La besó jugando con su lengua.

Maura puso la mano detrás de la cabeza de Jane y agarrándole del cabello jaló, sin causarle daño, hacia detrás para separarla de su boca e interrumpir el beso.

— ¿De verdad quieres ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar en cuanto a castigo sin sexo se refiere? —La mano que tenía libre la metió entre ambos cuerpos para ir directa a la entrepierna de Jane.

—Lo retiró. Ambas sabemos perfectamente que en la guerra _sexual-emocional_ la ganadora eres tú… —Admitió disfrutando de los masajes que Maura le hacía sobre su sexo todavía con ropa.

—Era justo lo que esperaba oír —Sonrió humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

—Nunca lo he dicho pero me encanta, me encanta cuando te humedeces los labios con la lengua y en ocasiones llegas a mordértelos… —Susurró Jane en el oído de Maura para luego continuar con los besos por su cuello.

—A mí me encanta cuando te das cuenta de eso y frunces el ceño queriendo besarme —Sonrió divertida al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

—Isles siempre provocándome. Creo que es el momento de vengarme…

Jane tomó el control de la situación. Le desabrochó el sujetador y luego se inclinó hacia adelante consiguiendo que Maura quedase bajó su cuerpo. Buscó un hueco colocándose entre las piernas de la rubia y bajó los besos desde el cuello hasta los pechos, sin ropa, de Maura.

—Mmmm Jane… —Susurró Maura volviéndose a morder el labio disfrutando de la lengua de Jane sobre uno de sus pezones erectos.

No era la primera vez que mantenían relaciones sexuales juntas, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacían sin engañar a sus respectivas parejas. Hoy era distinto y especial, hoy era la primera noche que pasaban juntas después de hacer oficial su relación.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días cariño.<p>

Dijo Maura recostándose la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Jane y besando su cuello para despertarla.

—Jane, cariño —prosiguió Maura—. Tenemos que _prepararnos_ para ir a trabajar.

Jane intentaba ocultar su sonrisa para hacerse la dormida pero le era difícil ya que Maura le hacía cosquillas.

—Sé que estás despierta, abre los ojos —Maura atrapó con los dientes parte del cuello de Jane para acto seguido succionárselo por varios segundos.

— ¡Detente! —Dijo Jane apartándose de ella lo justo para que no siguiese haciéndolo. Su tonó de voz no sonó enfadado sino todo lo contrario.

—Anoche te gustaba mi boca en tu cuello… ¿hoy no? —Maura se mordió el labio mirándola.

—Me encanta tu boca pero no cuando la utilizar para succionarme el cuello —se acopló a su cuerpo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Maura—. Como tenga alguna marca en mi cuello, voy a hacerte una mayor y será peor para ti, recuerda que tienes una hija a la que dar explicaciones —sonrió triunfadora.

— ¿Sí? —Enarcó una ceja mirándola— Pero recuerda que tú saldrás más perjudicada que yo cuando tus compañeros de trabajo no paren de burlarse al hacerte preguntas y especular sobre las marcas en tu cuello.

—Touché —Dijo acercándose a su boca para besarla—. Y por cierto, buenos días. Me encanta como ha sido el despertar, mi momento preferido ha sido cuando decías: "_Jane, cariño_".

Ambas sonrieron tiernamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

—Llevas siendo _mi cariño_ desde hace mucho tiempo —Admitió.

— ¿Entiendes que me fascina escuchar eso si viene de ti? Me encanta oír cosa como esas, Maura.

—Lo sé porque llevas despierta unos siete minutos y no estás siendo borde… —Aguantó la risa mientras la miraba.

—Vale, lo has estropeado.

Dijo Jane separándose de ella. Se puso de pie y alzó el brazo, con el dedo índice le señaló la puerta del dormitorio.

—Levántate —Prosiguió Jane—, vas a intentar arreglar tu último comentario mientras nos duchamos juntas.

Maura obedeció, se puso en pie y rodeó la cama poniéndose frente a Jane pasando sus brazos por el cuello de ella.

— ¿Por qué esperar a llegar al baño? Puedo ir arreglándolo por el camino… —Maura le mordió el labio inferior para acto seguido besarla. A continuación, y sin dejar de besarla, puso ambas manos en la cintura de Jane y la obligó a caminar rumbo al cuarto de baño.

En la ducha, y con el agua en marcha, tardaron más de quince minutos en empezar a asearse. Eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y pronto tendrían que ir a trabajar así que al terminar no tardaron en vestirse y desayunar.


	5. Novias, parejas y una visita inesperada

¡Hola otra semana más! El trabajo es lo primero y por eso he tenido que retrasarme con el fic. Me agrada muchísimo leer en las reviews lo que pensáis o lo que os parece cada capítulo que leéis, gracias por eso. Como siempre espero que os guste este capi. ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 05<strong>

"_Novias, parejas y una visita inesperada_".

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí Jane. Tú y yo somos pareja y aunque sea una niña tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que entre nosotras pasan _cosas_.

—Maura…solo han pasado unos días desde que somos pareja _oficialmente_. No me importa sí te tomas el tiempo que sea necesario para contárselo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Frunció el ceño.

Jane resopló, estaba un tanto nerviosa.

—Adoro a Martina y nos llevamos muy bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí, y por ese motivo no veo inconveniente en decirle a mi hija que somos pareja.

— ¿¡Y si no le gusta la idea y empieza a odiarme!?

— ¿Estás preocupada por la reacción de una niña de cuatro años? —Maura sonrió burlona.

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—No es una niña cualquiera, estoy preocupada por la reacción de tú hija. Esto es importante para mí y quiero que todo salga bien.

—Mi hija te adora y no tiene por qué odiarte cuando sepa que eres mi pareja. No tienes que intentar ganártela porque hace mucho tiempo que ya lo hiciste, no te preocupes —Maura le acarició el brazo cariñosamente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? Estás a punto de decirle a tu hija que tienes una nueva novia y ni siquiera te tiembla la voz. Quizás a ella no le guste la idea de ver a su madre con alguien que no sea su padre.

A Jane realmente le preocupaba como se lo tomaría Martina. Esta sería la primera vez que la pequeña iba a _conocer_ a la pareja de su madre que no fuese su padre.

—Martina es una niña y los niños no tienen la capacidad de juzgar. No lo va a hacer conmigo porque me quiere. Todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, si tan segura estás confiaré en ti.

Maura se inclinó lo justo para poder darle un beso en los labios.

— ¿Estás lista?

—No —Contestó Jane con firmeza.

—Bien —Dijo Maura sonriendo para acto seguido alzar la voz y llamar a su hija por su nombre.

Cuando Martina contestó Maura le pidió que fuese al salón, allí la esperaba en compañía de una nerviosa Jane.

—Nada de besos, nada de hacer manitas y nada de palabras de amor hacia mí. —Jane la miraba fijamente— ¿Lo has entendido Maura?

—Entendido mi capitana, nada de afecto ni cariño frente a mi hija —rió mirándola— Relájate cariño.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la niña cuando llegó al salón, se detuvo frente al sillón donde _Rizzles_ estaban sentadas.

—Mi vida, tenemos que hablar de una cosa —Anunció Maura estando sentada al lado de Jane, su hija se quedó de pie frente a ellas.

—Pero yo no he sido mamá… —No sabía muy bien a que se refería su madre pero intentó justificarte para estar segura.

Maura sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No has hecho nada malo Martina. Quiero hablar de otra cosa.

Jane permanecía en silenció escuchando. Sus nervios aumentaban a cada instante.

— ¿De qué? —Quiso saber.

—Bueno, tú sabes que hace unos meses tu padre y yo no somos pareja ni vivimos juntos, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y Maura prosiguió hablando.

—Bien, pues la cosa que te quería decir es que mamá tiene una nueva pareja.

Unos silencios de segundos y…:

— ¿Qué es una pareja mamá?

—Que dos personas que se quieren mucho son novias. ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¿Cómo Tommy y yo? O como ¿la abuela y el abuelo? —preguntó no estando segura.

—Sí, eso es ser pareja.

La niña asintió con la cabeza dejándole saber que comprendía lo que su madre le decía. Y ahí seguía Jane, callada mientras su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo descontrolado.

—Vale, entonces tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿No pasa nada si tengo una nueva pareja? ¿No te molestas?

—No. ¿Pero quién es?

Maura y Jane se miraron al mismo tiempo.

—_Maur_… —Dijo Jane negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Maura le acarició una de las rodillas a Jane.

—Tengo que hacerlo Jane.

Jane suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi nueva pareja es Jane…

Sin hacer ruido Jane soltó de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y los labios esperando la reacción de la pequeña.

— ¿Jane y tú son pareja? —Martina miró primero a Jane y luego a Maura.

—Sí —Contestó Maura frunciendo el ceño con una pequeña sonrisa. No perdía detalle de las reacciones de su hija.

— ¿Entonces sois novios?

—Somos novias —Le corrigió con una sonrisa.

—Pero mamá, ¿las amigas pueden ser _pareja de novias_?

—A veces sí Martina —dijo Maura mirándola—. Cuando dos amigos o amigas se quieren mucho y están enamoradas se convierten en pareja.

— ¿Jane y tú estáis enamoradas y por eso sois novias?

—Así es mi vida. ¿Te gusta que Jane sea mi novia?

—Cariño, puedes decir la verdad, no nos enfadamos con tu respuesta —Se atrevió a decir Jane mirando a Martina que no parecía estar confusa.

—Cierto Martina, no pasa nada.

Hija y madre se miraban a los ojos.

—Sí me gusta que Jane sea tu novia porque ella es buena.

Informó Martina para acto seguido consultar otra duda que le surgía.

—Pero mami… —La pequeña se puso entre las piernas de su madre y pasó ambos brazos por su cuello mientras la miraba— ¿Ahora tú y Jane os daréis besos en la boca? —Esperó una respuesta mientras sonreía avergonzada.

—Sí, eso hacen las parejas —Maura abrazaba a su hija que seguía de pie—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te vas a poner celosa si Jane y yo nos damos besos?

Maura sonrió aguantando la risa, sabía la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando Martina pero más risa le producía la vergüenza de Jane.

—No, no me pongo celosa —Dijo riendo y escondiendo el rostro contra en el torso de su madre.

Los nervios de Jane parecían desaparecer poco a poco. La reacción tan positiva por parte de Martina le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

—Martina... tu madre y yo nos vamos a dar besos y nos vamos a decir que nos queremos. ¿No te molestas conmigo si soy cariñosa con ella?

—No me molesta porque yo soy novia de Tommy y también le voy a dar besos.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —Jane sonrió— Se me olvidaba que tenías novio.

—Mi vida, ¿quieres preguntarnos algo más a Jane o a mí?

—No.

—De acuerdo, entonces puedes seguir lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te llamase. Te quiero cariño —Maura abrazó a su hija estando orgullosa y agradecida del comportamiento que demostró tener.

—Te quiero —Después de abrazar a su madre se marchó en busca de Jo Friday para jugar.

— ¿Lo ves Jane? No era tan difícil. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Se habían quedado a solas en el salón.

—Me ha parecido que tu hija no me odia por robarle parte del cariño de su madre… —sonrió— Tú la conoces mejor que yo, ¿qué crees que pasará ahora?

—No lo sé, supongo que durante los primero días le surgirán algunas dudas y nos querrá preguntar ciertas cosas. Se lo ha tomado muy bien aunque creo que cuando nos vea besándonos en la boca le resultará raro ya que siempre hemos sido solo _amigas_ frente a Martina y se supone que las amigas no se besan en la boca.

—Entonces tendremos que acostumbrarla a que nos vea besándonos —poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de Maura—. Podemos ir calentando motores… —sonrió pícaramente para finalmente besarla en la boca.

—Eso es una buena idea —Delicadamente le agarró la cara correspondiendo a los besos que Jane le daba.

* * *

><p>—Me encanta la conversación que hemos tenido esta tarde con mi hija.<p>

—A mí también. Aunque al principio tenía miedo, reconozco que ha salido muy bien. Martina es adorable.

—Sí, lo sé, es igual de adorable que su madre… —Dijo Maura aguantando la risa.

—Sí y también eres súper humilde Maura… —Rió besándola.

El timbre sonó.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? —Preguntó Jane mirando la hora.

Pasaban veinte minutos de las once de la noche.

—No —Frunció el ceño—, y menos a estas horas.

—Voy a ver quién es.

Jane se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta de la calle. Después de mirar por la mirilla se lamentó en voz baja y finalmente abrió.

—Allison… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenas noches Jane, siento venir a esta hora pero no tenía otro lugar al que ir… ¿Puedo pasar?

Pasó casi un minuto y Maura decidió ir a ver quién era. No se escuchaba nada y le extrañó que Jane no hubiese regresado ya.

— ¿Allison…? —La expresión cambió en el rostro de Maura. Cuando tocaron al timbre, entre las personas que pensó, tan siquiera imaginó el nombre de la ex mujer de Jane.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención despertaros.

—Cariño… —Jane no supo muy bien que decir cuando Maura apareció.

—Hola, buenas noches Allison —Dijo Maura ofreciéndole la mano a Allison de forma cordial y amable—. Tranquila, no estábamos durmiendo.

Maura entendía que Jane y Allison tenían que hablar y ella sobraba en aquella conversación así que miró a su chica.

—Cariño, voy dentro —cariñosa y brevemente le acarició el ante brazo a Jane para acto seguido caminar hacia otra parte de la casa.

Jane abrió aún más la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

—Allison, entra. Pero por favor, dame un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, gracias —Allison entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó en la entrada esperando por Jane.

Una vez alcanzó a Maura decidió darle una explicación.

—Maura…no sé qué hace aquí. Tendrá problemas porque es raro que se presente en mi casa a estas horas sin haber quedado conmigo. Dame dos minutos, hablo con ella y veo que pasa.

—Jane, cariño, no te preocupes. Habla tranquilamente con ella el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo estaré en el dormitorio, quizás Martina se despertó —Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Jane demostrándole que no estaba molesta—. Te quiero.

—Gracias cariño.

Jane fue a la entrada e invitó a Allison ir al salón, preparó café y sirvió un poco para ambas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Dijiste que no tenías otro lugar al que ir.

—No tengo casa por tres días. Mi casero no recibió el dinero del último alquiler y he tenido que abandonar la casa por unos días…

— ¿No has podido pagar el alquiler?

—Sí, lo he pagado pero el banco ha tardado en notificarle al casero que todo estaba en orden y por ello he tenido que salir de casa. De saber que estabas con Maura no hubiese venido, no quiero causarte ningún problema.

—No te preocupes —Jane se restregó la frente con la palma de su mano mientras pensaba qué hacer con aquella situación—. ¿No tienes ningún lugar en el que quedarte esta noche?

—Tranquila Jane, lo mejor será que me vaya, muchas gracias por recibirme.

—No, espera…

Le sirvió otra taza de café y se puso de pie.

—Dame unos minutos y regreso, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces regreso en un momento. Sírvete lo que quieras, más o menos sabes dónde están las cosas.

Jane recorrió el pasillo y llegó al dormitorio donde se encontraba Maura, sin hacer ruido le pidió que saliese.

—Cariño ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

Maura salió y cerró la puerta para no despertar a Martina.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jane?

—Allison no tiene donde ir por tres días —frunció el ceño, no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Maura—. Ya es tarde, no tiene donde ir y ha venido en busca de ayuda… Sé que tú y yo somos una pareja y ella es mi ex mujer pero no me sentiría bien si la dejo en la calle.

—Lo entiendo, es tu casa y te llevas muy bien con ella. No tienes que _pedirme _permiso para dejar que se quede esta noche.

—Mi casa es tu casa Maura, y te lo consulto porque tu opinión es importante para mí. Entendería que su presencia te incomode así que puedo… —es interrumpida.

—Jane, ve al salón y dile a Allison que no vas a dejarla en la calle. Cuando se instale regresas a mi lado, me das un beso de buenas noches y dormimos abrazadas.

— ¿Sabes que te amo?

—Sí, pero sienta bien escucharlo —La besó—. Venga vete, y si necesitas algo avísame.

* * *

><p>—Ya está —Dijo Jane cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio— Gracias una vez más mi amor —Fue a la cama.<p>

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Si mi ex pareja necesitaría ayuda y yo pudiese ofrecérsela me encantaría que tú me apoyases y no te enfadases o estuvieses celosa por el siempre hecho de tratarse de un ex.

—Por supuesto cariño. Por ejemplo, yo estaría encantada de apoyarte para que ayudases a tu ex novia la _DJ_ de discotecas —Comentó en tono de burla mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—"_Ja, ja, ja_", eres súper graciosa Jane —dijo siendo sarcástica—. Lauren la _DJ _no puede ser considerada como mi ex novia. Ya te he dicho que eso fue una noche en la que el alcohol tomó el control de mis actos… —informó Maura mirándola de reojo.

—Lo que tú digas Maura, pero te acostaste con ella y al día siguiente seguía a tu lado en la cama, eso era amor pero tú no quisiste ver la realidad…

— ¿En serio, Jane? —La fulminó con la mirada— será mejor que no sigas burlándote porque te puedes quedar sin sexo —También se acomodó a la cama— Buenas noches…

Jane apagó la luz y acto seguido se pegó a la espalda de Maura pasando un brazo por la cintura de esta.

—Pero no te enfades cariño —pidió sonriendo—. Bien sabes que la _DJ_ se enamoró de ti y tú solo jugaste con su pobre corazón regalándole una noche de sexo salvaje.

—Creo que no eres consciente de que estás jugando con fuego —Quiso advertir Maura de espaldas a ella.

—Háblame otra vez de aquella noche. ¿Solo te emborrachaste o tomaste algún tipo de droga para perder el control?

—Es la última vez que te lo digo. Lauren y yo jamás fuimos pareja, fue un lio de una noche y nada más.

Jane la picaba porque a Maura no le gustaba hablar de aquello. Para ella fue vergonzoso el hecho de perder el control con el alcohol y acostar con aquella DJ.

— ¿Eso es lo que haces con todas las personas? ¿Nos regalas lo mejor de ti y si te he visto ni me acuerdo? Yo estoy enamorada de usted Dra. Isles, por favor, no me haga lo mismo que a la dulce Lauren.

Jane ni siquiera conocía a la DJ.

—Lo has conseguido, me voy a dormir con mi hija —Maura hizo el amago de levantarse pero Jane se lo impidió abrazándola fuerte mientras no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

—No cariño, no te vayas. Estaba molestándote en juego —Jane llenó de besos el cuello de Maura mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para que se quedase—. Perdona, no volveré a hablar de tu noche alocada.

Maura enarcó una ceja y la miró con seriedad.

—Más te vale Rizzoli…

—Venga, dame un beso y dormimos ya. Es tarde y mañana me voy a arrepentir de haber trasnochado.

—No pienso darte ningún beso. Y ahora duérmete —Maura volvió a acomodarse a la cama.

—Tienes razón, no me merezco un beso pero debo confesar que me encantan estos momentos entre ambas —admitió con una tierna sonrisa—. Te quiero cariño, buenas noches.

Maura _murió_ de amor y decidió darle un tierno beso.

—Yo también te quiero mi amor. Buenas noches —Maura se acopló a la mitad del cuerpo de Jane y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.


	6. Celos Isles

**Hola y, feliz navidad para todos aquellos que les guste estas fiestas.**

**Os informo de que hago un parón de unas cuantas semanas y regreso en el mes de enero con más capítulos. De momento, y como siempre, espero que os entretenga y guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 06<strong>

"_Celos Isles"._

— ¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó Allison a la vez que reía— Esa anécdota es buenísima. Creo que nunca había pasado más vergüenza como aquel día.

—Fue muy divertido —Recordó Jane con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

Dijo Maura cuando llegó a la cocina y se encontró a Jane y Allison tomando café mientras charlaban de al parecer anécdotas que habían tenido juntas.

—Buenos días Maura —Contestó Allison amablemente.

—Buenos días cariño. Toma, todavía está caliente —Jane le ofreció a Maura una taza de café justo después de saludarla con un beso en los labios.

—Gracias —Dijo al aceptar la taza—. No escuché el despertador, ¿por qué no me has despertado cuando sonó?

—Decidí encargarme de Martina y que así tú pudieses dormir unos minutillos más.

— ¿Martina ya está despierta? —Se sentó junto a ellas, en las sillas frente a la barra americana.

—Sí, también ha desayunado y está lista para ir al colegio. Está jugando hasta que le avisemos de que es la hora de marcharnos.

—Tienes una hija adorable y muy buena —Admitió Allison.

—Gracias, la verdad es que es muy buena —Aseguró Maura sonriendo.

—Con permiso voy a retirarme porque voy justa de tiempo —dijo al mirar su reloj—. Tengo que reunirme con el banco para volver a tramitar más y más papeleo…

—Vale, recuerda llamarme cuando termines de arreglar el papeleo y te recojo para ir a hablar con el casero.

—No te preocupes Jane, te llamaré en cuanto termine de hablar con los del banco. Hasta luego chicas.

—Hasta luego —Contestaron Jane y Maura al mismo tiempo.

Una vez a solas, Maura intentó no hacer ningún gesto que pudiese delatar los celos que inexplicablemente sintió al ver la buena relación entre Jane y su ex pareja Allison.

—Bueno cariño, si no queremos llegar tarde es mejor que desayunemos lo antes posible —Propuso Jane después de ir hasta uno de los cajones de la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

—No.

Maura hizo gestos con la mano para que no sacase nada para ella.

—No prepares para mí, no me apetece —dijo Maura poniéndose de pie—. Voy a ducharme.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la barra. Más tarde, y sin la presencia de Jane, la fregaría.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Jane no terminó la frase porque Maura desaparecía por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto del baño.

* * *

><p>Maura no ponía el seguro de la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando iba a bañarse, lo hacía por si su hija o Jane necesitaban utilizarlo.<p>

— ¿Qué parte de: "_me voy a duchar_", no has entendido? —Preguntó Maura preparando una toalla para cuando terminase en la ducha.

—Maura, sé que algo te pasa pero no sé el qué.

Jane se acercó a ella pero Maura la esquivó.

— ¿Podrías decirme que he dicho o he hecho que te ha sentado mal? —Añadió Jane siguiéndola con la mirada.

— ¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo? —Rió irónicamente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza presa de la incredulidad. Volvió a ignorarle para esta vez ir a la ducha y abrir el grifo para que el agua comenzase a salir.

— ¿Es por qué me tomaba un simple café con Allison sin esperarte? —Preguntó sonriendo. No podía creer que Maura estuviese celosa por eso.

—No sabía que te lo pasabas igual de bien con todas… —Se comenzó a desvestir— Quiero ducharme, vete por favor —Pidió Maura señalándole con la mano la puerta.

—Sabes que estás enfadada y celosa sin motivos, ¿verdad? —Jane no borraba su sonrisa de la cara. A Maura le costaba la propia vida intentar fingir no estar celosa.

—Jane, ¿sabes que me estás haciendo perder tiempo?

—Porque tú quieres mi amor… Puedes ir duchándote mientras yo me quedo a intentar averiguar… —es interrumpida al mismo tiempo que Maura la obligaba a salir del baño.

— ¡Las ganas tuyas de quedarte aquí mientras me ducho! —Entre leves empujones, Maura la sacó a la fuerza y cerró la puerta para que Jane no entrase.

* * *

><p>—Martina, mi vida, ¿estás lista ya?<p>

Preguntó Maura desde la puerta de la calle.

—Maura, ¿de verdad estás celosa?

Jane hablaba mientras se acercaba a Maura, sí o sí tenía que pasar delante de ella para salir.

—Se supone que ayer no había problema si Allison se quedaba a dormir, es más, tú me apoyaste a decidir que podía quedarse aquí sin problema alguno.

—No estoy celosa, ¿es mucho pedir terminar esta conversación?

—De acuerdo, como tu prefieras. Pero me gustaría saber que he hecho para merecerme desayunar a solas… —Enarcó una ceja mirándola de reojo irónicamente.

Jane salió de casa y se montó en el coche, lo arrancó mientras esperaba a que Maura y Martina se montasen.

* * *

><p>Dos paradas por delante, la primera para dejar a Martina en el colegio y la segunda en el parking subterráneo del trabajo. Maura habló solo con su hija, dejó de hacerlo cuando se quedó a solas con Jane en el coche.<p>

—Maura, suponiendo que es verdad lo que me dijiste en casa y no estás celosa, ¿crees que puedes compartir conmigo el motivo al que se debe tu comportamiento frio? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Suponiendo que no te quieres quedar sin sexo, ¿crees que podrías dejar de preguntarme una y otra vez lo mismo?

Preguntó Maura fulminándola con la mirada para acto seguido bajarse del coche y, sin esperarla, caminar hasta el ascensor que la llevaría al interior de la morgue.

—Tú ganas —Jane cerró el coche y alcanzó a Maura—. No voy a preguntarte nada más.

El teléfono de Maura sonó y esta lo atendió mientras ambas esperaban frente a las puertas del ascensor que parecía estar ocupado.

— ¡Genial! —Dijo en modo irónico y sin mirarla— Y ahora tengo que ir al escenario de un crimen y trabajar con **ciertos detectives**… —Exacto, ese comentario iba por Jane.

—Pasaré por alto la maldad de tu comentario hiriente y diré que yo **SÍ **estoy encantada de trabajar junto a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.

Dijo Jane y sin más le agarró de la cintura pegándola contra ella para besarla a la fuerza pero sin ser desagradable. Estaban a solas esperando a que las puertas de ambos ascensores se abriesen.

—Te quiero —añadió Rizzoli a pesar de que Maura la ignoraba—, nos vemos en unos minutos. Y por cierto, te ves muy sexy con esta ropa y tu cara celosa…

Aguantó la risa mordiéndose el labio mientras Maura rodaba los ojos poniéndolos en blanco por segundos, era una de sus formas de expresas resignación. Finalmente se subieron en ascensores distintos y se incorporaron al trabajo lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunas horas y Maura seguía estando distante con Jane. Ambas sabían que se trataba de celos y la morena intentó poner fin al comportamiento de su chica.<p>

—Hola —Dijo Jane entrando en el despacho de Maura y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Vaya, ¿no estas ocupada ayudando a tu ex mujer y ahora mejor amiga Allison? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Muy bien Maura, estoy orgullosa de ti. Has pasado la etapa de la negación. Ambas sabíamos que se trataba de tus celos pero ahora que lo has confirmado podemos hablar al respecto.

Dijo en tono de burla mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio donde Maura estaba también sentada.

—Sí, estoy celosa. Estoy celosa de ver que no soy a la única a la que tratas con tanto cariño. Pensé que, al igual que tú para mí, yo para ti era la **ÚNICA** con la que te ríes a carcajadas de la manera en la que lo hiciste esta mañana con Allison…

—No me gustan los celos pero debo confesar que estos sí… —Jane sonrió mirándola—. Cariño, hoy me reía al recordar una anécdota graciosa que pasé con Allison hace tiempo, pero ya está. Eso no quiere decir que tú dejes de ser mi preferida o que me lo pase igual de bien con los demás que contigo porque eso es imposible.

— ¿Lo dices en serio o solo dices lo que quiero escuchar…? —Preguntó una celosa y tímida Maura.

—Totalmente en serio. Te prometo que es contigo con la única persona que hasta ahora he sabido divertirme y pasármelo bien al cien por cien. Y también te prometo que eso nunca va cambiar porque estoy loca por ti aunque tú te enfades y me dejes desayunando sola… —Enarcó una ceja alzando la barbilla para hacerse la interesante por unos segundos.

—Cariño…eso es tan bonito que solo puedo amarte más y más.

Confesó Maura levantándose para rodear la mesa y sentarse sobre las piernas de Jane, está la agarró por la cintura.

—Jane —añadió—, siento lo de hoy y mi comportamiento contigo. Esta mañana te vi tan divertida con Allison que sentí que estaban remplazando mi sitio. Lo que voy a decir es egoísta pero quiero ser yo la única persona con la que tienes una complicidad máxima, ¿lo entiendes? —frunció el ceño avergonzada.

—No solo lo entiendo, sino que lo comparto. Yo siento lo mismo, quiero ser yo la única persona con la que te sientas plenamente cómoda. Y quiero que toda tu complicidad sea única y exclusivamente para mí.

—Siento decirte que tienes competencia y se hace llamar Martina… —sonrió para acto seguido besarla.

—Bueno, con ella no puedo competir así que me conformo con compartirte —La abrazó por la cintura—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Jane —Maura se inclinó y la besó.

* * *

><p>En casa, Maura y su hija estaban a solas. Jane no estaba en casa porque hoy salía un poco más tarde por un caso de urgencia.<p>

— ¡Mami! Me toca a mí jugar con Jo Friday. Dame la pelota —pidió amablemente.

—Lo siento, no voy a hacerte caso —Dijo Maura sentada en el sofá jugando con el perro y una pelota de tenis.

— ¿¡Pero por qué no me haces caso, mamá!?

—Porque tú tampoco me haces caso a mí. Últimamente te estás portado mal y voy a pensar un castigo para ti —Dijo mientras le acariciaba la barriga al perro.

— ¡Jo! —Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de su madre— ¿Por qué vas a pensar un castigo? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ya te lo he dicho, te estás portando mal. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste antes? —preguntó irónicamente.

Martina negó de inmediato con la cabeza, en realidad sí se acordaba pero pensó que quizás su madre no.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te acuerdas? El castigo puede ser más grande si encima me mientes.

—Vale, ya me acuerdo. No te hice caso cuando me llamaste para irnos…pero mamá, yo quería jugar un poco más con mis amigas del cole.

—Me desobedeciste y eso no me gusta. En cuanto venga Jane voy a decirle que vaya a pasear a Jo Friday ella sola.

— ¿¡Y yo que!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo ir con Jane!? —Preguntó mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Por qué no te lo mereces. Y como te pongas a llorar te castigo de inmediato.

— ¡Tú siempre me castigas y le dices a Jane que me portó mal! ¡Le voy a decir que estás pensando un castigo para mí y va a dejar de quererte para siempre!

Enfadada y con la cabeza agachada, Martina se cambió de sofá. De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de jugar con Jo Friday.

Maura aguantó la risa porque se suponía que este era un momento serio. Su hija siempre se protegía en Jane.

—Me gusta lo bien que te portas, Jo Friday.

Maura le hablaba al perro como si este le fuese a entender. Lo hacía para molestar a Martina.

—Ojala mi hija aprendiese a portarse igual de bien que tú… —Acariciaba al perro mientras miraba de reojo a Martina.

La niña no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Seguía sentada en el sofá sin bajar la guardia, esperaba a que la puerta se abriese para correr a los brazos de Jane.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Martina? —Preguntó al ver como se sentaba cerca de la puerta de la calle.

Martina todavía no comprendía las horas pero si sabía que Jane no tardaría en llegar y así fue. Escasos dos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Jane! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la detective que la recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola cariño! —Jane la cargó en peso abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Jane, tú me quieres?

—Sí, muchísimo —Respondió para luego llenarle la cara de cariñoso besos.

Sin soltar a Martina cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el salón donde Maura seguía jugando con Jo Friday.

—Hola mi amor —Jane depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Maura y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola cariño.

Martina permanecía abrazada al cuello de Jane cubriendo su rostro en el cuello de esta.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Jane con una sonrisa mirando a Maura. Martina siempre la recibía con el mismo cariño pero no tan callada como hoy. Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre madre e hija.

—Sí pasa. Martina hoy ha vuelto a desobedecerme. Ya van dos veces en menos de una semana y últimamente parece que le gusta comportarse mal.

Martina lo aceptaba, su madre tenía razón y por eso permanecía en silencio buscando protección en los brazos de la morena.

— ¿Es eso cierto Martina? —Preguntó Jane acariciándole la espalda con una mano, no podía verle el rostro porque la pequeña seguía abrazada a ella dándole la espalda a su madre.

—Sí…

La niña se separó lo justo para poder mirar a Jane a los ojos. Permanecía sentada en sus piernas.

—Pero… —Prosiguió Martina para justificarse—, ella dijo que va a buscar un castigo para mí.

De momento Maura se mantenía al margen.

— ¿Oh, sí? —La miraba con atención— ¿Y por qué va a buscar un castigo para ti?

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta que Jane obtuvo por parte de Martina.

— ¿No dices nada? Entonces comprendes que algo has hecho mal, ¿verdad?

—Pero _Janey_…

—Ni peros, ni nada Martina. Tienes que portarte bien con mamá. Sí ella te dice algo tienes que obedecerle de inmediato. No puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Vale ¿pero vas a dejar de quererme porque me porté mal? —Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

—No, pero si vuelves a portarte mal Jane me querrá más a mí que a ti —Contestó Maura en el lugar de Jane.

— ¡Mamá! —se quejó mirándola. Esta conversación era _privada_,pensó Martina quien no entendía porque su madre se metía.

Jane se reencontró con la mirada de Martina.

—Mamá tiene razón cariño, si vuelves a comportarte mal no me queda de otra que empezar a quererla más a ella que a ti.

— ¿¡Vas a quererla más a mi madre!? —Preguntó totalmente incrédula a la par que celosa.

—Sí, si sigues portándote mal.

Martina tenía su orgullo así que se bajó de encima de Jane y se marchó a su dormitorio.

— ¿Pero qué pasa hoy con las Isles de este planeta? ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para poneros celosas? —Preguntó con una sonrisa tras la reacción de la pequeña.

—Jane, me has sorprendido. No pensé que ibas a ser "dura" con Martina. Creo que es la primera vez que no caes ni cedes ante sus encantos de niña.

—Bueno, si no te seguía la corriente significaba estar metida en un lio…

—Bien hecho. Esta es la Jane que quiero ver cada vez que mi hija te busque para que la salves de todos sus problemas.

— ¿Crees que me merezco una recompensa por hacer de mala ante mi debilidad de nombre Martina?

—No sé… —Maura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jane— ¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta? —Dijo justo antes de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

—Necesito más pistas —Jane sonrió divertida mientras que sus manos se apoderaban de la cintura de Maura…

* * *

><p><strong>Os escribo en enero, ¡hasta pronto!<strong>


	7. Nuevo proyecto: el futuro

_**Hola otra vez, estoy de vuelta. Sé que a una parte de vosotros no os gusta el drama pero he tenido que tocarlo un poco en este capítulo para formar parte de la historia. Espero que mi fiel lectora **__**cecilis, (quien me hace saber que no quiere dramas) me comprenda en esta ocasión xD.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 07<strong>

_En casa de Jane…_

—Jane, cariño. ¿Por qué esa carita? ¿Estás agobiada por la nueva casa? Tus hermanos y yo os estamos ayudando con la mudanza, no te estreses.

—No es eso _ma_.

— ¿Entonces porque estás distante?

Jane resopló y finalmente decidió hablar.

—Han pasado seis meses y Kevin sigue sin interesarse por su hija.

En el rostro de Jane pudo reflejarse la tristeza que le provocaba aquella vergonzosa situación.

— ¿¡Pero todavía sigue sin preocuparse por su hija!? —Preguntó sorprendida— ¿Y qué dice Martina?

—Las primeras semanas lo extrañaba y preguntaba por él, en dos ocasiones lloró porque ella quería estar con Kevin… Ahora parece que se ha acostumbrado y lo único que espera de su padre son desplantes…

—No comprendo porque Kevin está siendo tan miserable —Dijo Ángela con cierta resignación—. Martina es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar y ni siquiera se molesta en hacer una llamada telefónica para saber cómo está.

Jane respiró lenta y profundamente.

—Se lo difícil que esto está siendo para Maura. Ahora entiendo por qué me decía que no quería divorciase ya que tenía una hija en la que pensar. Ella solo trataba de evitar que cosas como estás pasaran, trataba de proteger a Martina.

—Jane, ¿te estás culpando de algo?

—No mamá, pero Maura tenía razón y ahora me doy cuenta de que no debí pedirle que se divorciase. No la obligué pero sí se lo reclamé en repetidas ocasiones.

—Ni tú ni Maura tenéis la culpa de la nefasta decisión que ha tomado Kevin. Él es el que está haciendo sufrir a su hija, y él es el que va a perder el cariño de Martina. ¿O que crees? ¿Qué era mejor que Maura siguiese casada con alguien al que no quería? Eso solo podía acabar con la salud y felicidad de Maura.

—Lo sé, eso fue lo mismo que llegué a decirle a Maura cuando seguía con Kevin, pero no sé… Martina es una niña y los niños no deberías pasar por cosas como estas, ¿entiendes? —Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó— Adoro a esa niña y no puedo permitir que por mi culpa sufra los celos o despecho de su padre.

— ¿De verdad piensas todo eso, Jane? —Preguntó Maura entrando en la cocina.

— ¿Maura? —Dijo Jane sorprendida. Giró la cabeza al mismo lugar donde procedía esa voz.

— ¿Cuánto has podido escuchar?

—Me voy —Dijo Ángela abandonando la cocina.

—Lo suficiente para decirte que te equivocas. Jane…

Maura se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de su novia, y le agarró cariñosamente ambas manos.

—Cariño —prosiguió Maura—, no puedes pensar que tú tienes la culpa de que Martina y su padre no se vean. Yo soy su madre y sabes solo busco lo mejor para ella, ¿verdad? —Era una pregunta retórica— Entonces puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada por lo que lamentarte.

Jane guardó silencio mirando al frente y Maura decidió continuar.

—Jane, un día me dijiste: "_creo que en el futuro lo que más le va a doler a Martina es darse cuenta de que su madre sigue sufriendo al estar casada con un hombre al que no ama". _¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?

—Sí, Maura, pero yo no sabía que Kevin iba a ser tan carbón como para hacerle esto a Martina.

—Tú me abriste los ojos y pude comprender que era cierto. Cuando Martina crezca y sepa todo lo que ha pasado solo querrá apoyarme. ¿Y sabes por qué? porque decidí no seguir viviendo en una mentira llamada matrimonio sin amor.

Otro silencio pero esta vez roto por la detective.

—Maura, ¿puedes contestarme sinceramente a lo que voy a preguntarte?

–Por supuesto que sí –Dijo sin dudar.

–Pensando estrictamente como madre de Martina y no como mi pareja, ¿te arrepientes de divorciarte de Kevin después de ver el resultado? Es decir, su total pasotismo a la hora de preocuparse por su hija.

–No –Contestó con total sinceridad–. No me arrepiento porque ante todo él es padre y como tal no debió descuidar sus obligaciones después de saber que yo le fui infiel. Con esto no quiero decir que no estuvo mal el hecho de que yo le engañase, pero eso no es motivo alguno para que page sus despecho y enfado contra mi hija.

–Gracias… –Dijo Jane casi en susurro.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Porque tu sinceridad me ayuda a comprender ciertas cosas. Sabes…me gustaría que Kevin dejase a un lado su orgullo y despecho.

–Como ya dije, yo le fui infiel y eso no es plato de buen gusto para nadie pero Martina no ha hecho nada para que la respuesta de su padre sea el desplante.

Maura le soltó las manos para agarrarle de la cara y besarla tiernamente para luego añadir:

–Ahora dame un abrazo y anímate, mi hija no tendrá el cariño de su padre pero tiene el tuyo que puedo asegurar que es honesto e incondicional.

Jane sonrió al escucharla decir eso.

–Te quiero Maura.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

– ¡Sois adorables!

Dijo Ángela apareciendo de la nada y abrazándose a su hija y su nuera.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan chismosa?

–_Shhh_, déjala –Ordenó Maura disfrutando el abrazo.

–El camión ya está listo. ¿Queda algo más que cargar?

Dijo Tommy al entrar en casa en compañía de su hermano Frankie. Ambos habían terminado de cargar los muebles más pesados en el camión de la mudanza.

Hacía casi un mes que Maura y Jane habían decidido mudarse a una nueva casa familiar. Desde hace unos días habían empezado con la mudanza y esa nueva casa no estaba muy lejos de la antigua casa de Jane por lo cual la mudanza fue más rápida de lo esperado.

* * *

><p>– ¿¡Este va a ser mi nuevo dormitorio!? –Preguntó ilusionada.<p>

–Sí, ¿no te gusta? –Preguntó en modo de broma.

–Sí me gusta mami, ¡mucho! –Giró la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Jane– ¿Puede venir tu sobrino para que juegue en mi nuevo dormitorio?

–De acuerdo. Mañana hablo con Tommy y le diré que traiga a Patrick.

–Gracias –Martina se dio media vuelta y fue a la zona del dormitorio donde estaban todos sus juguetes.

La noche llegó y con ella un poco de intimidad. La pequeña Martina dormía mientras Jane y Maura tomaban una copa de vino sentadas en el sofá, una al lado de la otra. Llevaban alrededor de quince minutos hablando de cosas.

–Martina me dijo que le encanta: "_nuestro nuevo hogar_". Estaba feliz con su nuevo dormitorio.

–"_Nuestro hogar_", eso suena tan bien… –Dijo Jane con una sonrisa gigante.

–Estoy tan entusiasmada con este nuevo _proyecto_. Por fin las cosas entre nosotras van como tienen que ir. Ya era hora de que eso pasase.

–Pues sí, ya era hora. Por fin estamos juntas y la vida parece sonreírnos. Llevamos seis meses siendo pareja y lo único que lamento es no haber dado antes el paso de estar juntas. Siento que hemos perdido muchísimos años pero también siento que sabremos recompensarlo –Sonrió tiernamente.

–En aproximadamente siete últimos años mi vida no era lo que yo quería y mucho menos lo que yo esperaba –Confesó Maura–. Luego llegó Martina para poner alegría en mi vida y aun así me doy cuenta de que todavía me faltaba algo. Poco a poco comprendí que ese "_algo_", era más bien "_alguien_"…

– ¿Y quién es? –Preguntó Jane fingiendo intriga y aguantando la risa.

– ¿En serio? Ja, ja, ja…no tiene gracia –Suspiró enarcando una de sus cejas.

– ¡Es broma cariño! –Jane depositó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Maura–. Mi vida tampoco era del todo completa ni tampoco era como había imaginado. He estado casada y sí, los primero años estuve bien pero jamás encontré en esa persona lo que yo estaba buscaba. Yo ya te conocía y supongo que Allison era especial pero no se acercaba a lo que yo quería, es decir, a ti.

– ¿Jane, te das cuenta lo mucho que hemos desperdiciado por no ser valientes y estar juntas desde hace muchos años atrás?

–Sí, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Como bien he dicho antes, ahora nos queda _recompensar_ ese tiempo perdido. ¿Y sabes qué? también nos queda otra cosa más.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Estrenar esta casa, y que mejor manera que hacerlo ahora, cuando Martina duerme –Jane sonrió mientras acercaba su boca a la de Maura.

–Buena idea –Dijo justo antes de que sus labios se fundiesen con los de Jane.

Después de dejar las copas de vino sobre la mesa frente al sofá, ambas se pusieron de pie, una frente a la otra y entre besos se guiaron mutuamente hasta su nuevo dormitorio.

**FIN DEL FIC**

* * *

><p>Me estaba dando la sensación de tener que parar este fanfic y después de mucho pensarlo decidí ponerle fin. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo los momentos <em><strong>Jane-Martina<strong>_ y no descarto volver a escribir algo al respecto pero individual a esta historia. Siempre os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo y en esta ocasión será igual. Agradezco mucho el tiempo que tomáis para leer lo que escribo. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y darme la oportunidad. Me despido con mi frase de casi siempre: ¡hasta otro fic! xD.

¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente!


End file.
